


You’re filled with DETERMINATION

by ChedderTM



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dewey is the tallest lmao get recked Huey, F/M, Goldie is trying her best, Gosalyn is a badass, Huey is a dork scientist, Huey is precious fight me, I Tried, IS THAT SANS UNDERTALE?, Light Angst, Louie is basically the same, M/M, Phooey is here because fight me, Undertale AU, Webby is Frisk, Webby is a pacifist, Webby makes so many friends, god what if i made that the title, haha jkjk, if she just had a magic spear wouldnt we all be terrified, if you dont see any main characters they might be dead, instead of two skeletons theres three, she doesnt kill anyone because shes baby, unless....?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChedderTM/pseuds/ChedderTM
Summary: Monsters were banished underground with no hope of escape. But one day a girl falls down the mountain and is greeted with all types of monsters on her journey through the underground place. She wants to free everyone to help them return to the surface, but obstacles are in the way of making that happen.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Gosalyn Mallard/Huey Duck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	1. SAVE FILE ONE: The Fall

_ Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: _

_ BIRDS and MONSTERS _

_ One day, war broke out between the two races. _

_ After a long battle, the birds were victorious. T _ _ hey _

_ sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell _

_ Many years later… _

_Neverrest 202X_

_ Legend says that those who climb the mountain  _ _ never return… _

A duck opened their eyes to see that they were laying down in a patch of golden flowers. Looking up they saw the sunlight, and the hole that they fell through.

They looked down to see that they were wearing a dark purple jumper with two pink stripes and a skirt. She touched her hair to feel a bow, pulling it down she saw with her eyes that it was pink like her stripes.

Not knowing the point of staying, she got up and put back on her bow. She headed towards the opening of the cave and as she was heading towards the end, saw the giant hole. It had grey pillars on the sides of it.

Once she entered, there was a spot of grass in the middle of the floor just like the room before it. As the young girl was walking, a little purple flower appeared from the grass.

“Howdy! I’m Magica, Magica the flower!” The flower smiled at the girl.

“You’re new to the underground, aren’t you?”

“Golly, you must be so confused! Someone should teach you how things work around here!” The girl smiled at the flower, feeling a calm aura around it.

“I guess little old me will have to teach you! Ready? Here we go!”

What happened next surprised the young duck, her red heart was being shown to her in a small box. The flower seemed unfazed about it and continued.

“See that heart? That’s your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! At first your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!” Before the girl could ask, the flower began again.

“What does LV stand for? LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don’t you? Then I’ll share some with you,” Magica winked her eye and some white pellets appeared.

“Down here LOVE is shared through…little white ‘friendliness pellets’! Are you ready? Move around to catch them all!”

The girl saw the pellets go closer to her heart and instead of following the flowers orders, she moved out of the way from the pellets. The sudden movement made the flower lose its smile a bit.

“Hey girl, you missed them. So let’s try this again.” The flower summoned more pellets and made them go faster towards her heart.

This made her want to dodge more, but she didn’t move fast enough and got hit. The duck winced in pain and the flower who looked so cheerful looked at her with now more murderous eyes.

“You idiot. In this world it’s kill or BE killed.”

“Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?” Magica circled the box around with the pellets, making no escape for the duck.

**_“Die.”_ **

The flower cackled maniacally as the girl tried to find some way to escape. There was no use as she was about to die by a flower with no one in sight. So she tried her best not to hit any other pellets to just stay alive a bit longer.

Suddenly, the girl's health went full which made both the flower and duck confused. A fireball appeared out of nowhere and hit Magica away. A woman appeared from the shadows and looked at the direction she blasted that flower in disgust.

The girl noticed her emerald green eyes, and her golden hair that was kept in a bun. The long dress she had also was golden, but also had some symbol in the middle of it that the girl couldn’t make out what it was. For a few moments she thought they were both ducks, but she also noticed the little horns the woman had and how her feathers looked more fluffy as if she had fur.

“What a terrible creature, trying to hurt such a young duck! God, I really need to get something to keep murderous flowers out of my house.”

The woman looked at the young girl and gave her a genuine smile, “Don’t be afraid kid. I’m just Goldie, caretaker of the Ruins. I try to come out to her every now and then to see if another kid like yourself has fallen down.”

“Actually, you’re the first bird I’ve seen in a long time. Come with me, I’ll guide you through the catacombs.”

The girl was about to follow the caretaker, but the woman turned back around and raised her eyebrow.

“What’s your name kid? Seems appropriate to know since you know mine and I’m taking you with me.” The girl smiled.

_ “Oh my name is Webby.” _


	2. SAVE FILE TWO: The Ruins

Goldie smiled at the young duck. It has been a while since someone had fallen down so finding Webby was nice, even though she had to take out a murderous flower.

“Well then let’s go,” The woman said as she started to head off north, which made Webby follow her.

At the end there was a dark purple entrance that the two walked in. Inside was a nice light purple room that had columns on each side. Goldie walked forward onto the right side of the stairs. Webby followed her and saw there was a patch of leaves on the floor. Before it was a shining star, when she touched it text appeared.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_ The shadow of the ruins looms above, _

_ filling you with determination _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby didn’t understand what it meant, but nevertheless she did feel determined. When she went away from the star she went up the stairs with Goldie to another room.

The next room was very small and had some buttons on the floor that were so big you could step on them with your feet. There was also a yellow switch on the wall next to the door.

“Well welcome to your new home kid. Let me show you how it works around here,” Goldie stepped on some rocks then pulled the switch which made the door open.

“The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. You gotta solve them to move room to room. So you gotta adjust a bit to the sight of them.”

In the next room they walked in, it was definitely bigger than the previous ones. It had tiny waterfalls Webby mentally called them and wooden bridges to get over the rivers.

“To make actual progress here, you’ll need to trigger several switches. Don’t worry though, I’ve labelled them so you know which ones to flip.”

Before Webby would say anything, Goldie walked away. Now knowing that she had to flip some switches, Webby walked on the light purple path and crossed a small bridge.

When she walked over the first bridge, Webby saw the switch Goldie was talking about. It wasn’t very hard to miss either as the older woman drew a yellow arrow next to the switch, pointing to it.

Once she pulled the switch, Webby walked across the other bridge to see another switch with the same yellow arrow pointing at it. When she did, the spikes that were on the floor doorway were deactivated.

“Hey, good job kid. Let’s keep moving,” Goldie grabbed Webby’s hand and they walked to the next room which had a dummy in it on the far right.

“As a bird living in the underground, monsters may attack you. So you gotta prepare yourself for that.”

“Don't worry kid, this process is pretty simple. When you encounter a monster, you’ll enter a fight.” Webby got worried as she didn’t have anything to fight with besides a stick.

“But don’t worry, when you’re fighting, all you have to do is talk to them. That makes you stalling until I come in and help you,” Webby noted that down in her brain.

“So what do I do with the dummy?”

“Practice on it for when you actually fight a monster,” Webby gulped and went up to the dummy, she was kinda nervous about this even if it was practice.

The fight started happening with the dummy. Webby looked at her options.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby knew that Goldie wanted her to talk to the dummy so she chose ACT.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Check  ♡*Talk

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“Uh hey how’s it going? Nice weather we have right? I love your eyes, people say that they’re the windows to the soul!” Webby smiled at the Dummy, hoping that it would somehow talk back.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_ *It doesn’t seem much for conversation _

_ *Goldie seems happy with you! _

_ *YOU WON! _

_ *You earned 0 XP and 0 Gold! _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“Good job kid you won.” Goldie said with a chuckle and the two walked into the next room.

“There’s another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it.” Goldie snickered and started walking down the path, with Webby next to her.

As they walked down the room, the two didn’t say much. Webby wondered if it was because Goldie had nothing to say or just enjoy the silence. The girl didn’t know what to think of the horned duck monster thing.

If she was anything like the flower then Webby was in trouble. She didn’t want her to be like Magica though. Goldie seemed nice, even if she was a bit sassy. Webby felt a strange comfort with the woman, which made their silence bearable.

While going in the hallway, Webby found herself entering a battle. She looked up to see a small chubby dog with a mask looking at her. He had a red shirt with a ‘B’ on it and a black hat.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_ Beagle Boy attacks you! _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby freaked out on the sudden attack and pressed ACT. Looked like talking to the dummy wasn’t totally useless.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Check  ♡*Compliment

*Threat 

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“Uh…you look very pretty? Also your hat is pretty cool!” Webby was awkward and didn’t know how it’ll respond.

_ ┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓ _

_ *Beagle Boy didn’t understand what you _

_ said, but was flattered anyways _

_ ┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛ _

Goldie stepped in and glared at the dog. In response the beagle yelped and went away. Like with the dummy, Webby got no gold nor XP.

Down the hallway, Webby noticed that the room was covered with spikes on the floor and some deep water. Webby suspected that there was some path to go on, but she didn’t even know where to start!

Luckily, Goldie stopped the young duck from going forward. Instead, she grabbed Webby’s hand and sighed.

“This puzzle seems a bit much for a young duck like you. So I’ll guide you through this one as well.”

Goldie started walking on the plates that the spikes would go down on. Every other plate, Goldie would go in a different direction. It made Webby feel VERY happy that Goldie cared enough for her to not make her figure out this puzzle herself.

Once they got across the whole thing, Goldie let go of her hand, “The puzzles seem a little dangerous for now,” Then the two walked into the next room, but Goldie stopped walking when they went inside.

“For a young duck like yourself, you’ve done pretty well. But this time I have a different task for you, I want you to walk to the end of the room by yourself,” Then Goldie left.

Webby became very nervous. She hadn’t thought that the woman would leave her already! But Webby knew that after she walked across the room by herself that Goldie would show up. Also trusted her enough to not mess anything up and if there were any puzzles that it wasn’t like the last room.

So gathering up all her courage, Webby started walking down the room. The room seemed getting longer and longer as she kept walking down. She kept looking back and forth, wondering if another monster was going to attack her.

The duck kept looking at the vines and back on the light purple path. She looked everywhere to try to find something, a puzzle, a monster, or Goldie. But there wasn’t anything which made Webby worry even more.

Once she got to the end, Webby noticed a white pillar. She looked very confused and decided to look behind it. What she noticed was a familiar yellow dressed woman looking on the other side. The sight made Webby smile, so she walked toward the door which made Goldie come out of her little hiding spot.

“Oh hey kid, looks like you did it. Hopefully you didn’t worry too much because I was here the whole time.” Webby rolled her eyes, but kept her smile on her face.

“Thanks for trusting me kid,” The woman ruffled Webby’s hair, “But I didn’t do this just cause I could. It was to test that independence of yours, I got to do some business real quick. Which means that you’re gonna have to stay here by yourself.”

“You’re gonna come back right?” Goldie laughed at the kid’s remark.

“Totally, but you just have to be careful while I’m gone. So to check up on you, I’m giving you a phone!” Goldie went through her pocket and pulled out an old looking phone.

“If you ever need anything, just give me a call ok?” Goldie patted her head one last time, “Be good kid.”

Once Goldie left, Webby looked around the room.

_ “Well now what?” _


	3. SAVE FILE THREE: Rooms, Puzzles, and a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PHOOEY????

Webby looked down at her new phone. At least she had some way to contact Goldie, but would she even answer? The girl shook her head with worries, she knew that as long as she didn’t somehow get herself into any trouble that she’ll be fine!

But just in case if anything, Webby went on her phone and looked for Goldie's number. Now number in hand, Webby didn’t even know what to say to the goat, duck hybrid woman! Webby sighed and put her phone away and went into the next room to see if she could do anything in there.

In the next room was another Beagle Boy, like the one that had attacked her from before. This time he was just sitting there minding his own business, which the duck very much appreciated. He also looked kinda lonely, so Webby went up to talk to him.

“Hi I’m Webby!” The dog looked up at the duck and smiled.

“Hey duck, I have some advice for you on fighting monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them, they might not want to fight you anymore. When that happens, please young duck, use some MERCY,” The dog finished his statement and went back to chilling.

Webby noted that and saw the little door opening next to the beagle. She went inside and saw a bowl in there with Monster Candy. Since the sign said to take one, she did and went on her way. There was only the beagle and some leaves in the room so Webby went to the next one.

The next one had some sort of puzzle! There were two vents on the side of the room and the floor looked beaten up in the middle. The only way was forward so Webby carefully tried to step in the middle of the room, but the floor broke and she fell down.

Now she was in a little room, laying on some red leaves that were in the previous room. She noticed the two doors and walked in the one on the right. Somehow, it got her to the top of the room, and ended up on the other side of the room. Technically she beat the puzzle and wasn’t going to think about it later.

Now there was a rock in the room. There was also a sign on the left side of the room near some vines. Webby went to go read the sigh, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. That must mean that Goldie was calling her! So the duck quickly got out her phone to answer.

“Hello? This is Goldie. Just out of curiosity, do you like ice cream or apples?” Webby gasped at the sound of food.

“Oh I love apples!” It was true, apples could be made into all sorts of delicious things that made Webbys mouth water.

“Heh thanks kid.” Then she hung up, which made the girl feel quite sad that they didn’t talk more.

Ironically, when Webby barely stepped foot in the room her phone started to ring again.

“Hello?”

“Hey kid, I just need to say something again. You don’t hate ice cream do you? Like if you found it in your food would you not eat it?” Webby thought about it for a moment, she didn’t mind cinnamon at all as long as it was edible.

“No, I’ll eat it as long as it doesn’t overpower anything,” The girl heard something on the other line, but chose not to question it.

“Alright thanks again kid you’re a lifesaver!” With that she was gone again. Webby just thought that would be the norm now and finally got up to the sign.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Two out of three grey rocks

recommend you push them

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

She laughed at the text, not knowing what it really meant, but thought it was pretty funny. Webby also noticed that it went with the room with the three rocks and spikes.

She started to push the first rock all the way to the pressure plate, but when doing the second rock got jumped by another monster. It looked like another Beagle Boy, but sadder and had bottles on his fingers.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

FIGHT ♡ACT ITEM MERCY

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Check  ♡*Console

*Terrorize 

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby thought that it would be weird to terrorize something that seemed so sad, so went with the better option of consoling him.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

* _ Halfway through your words, Bottle _

_ sighs and goes away in shame _

_ *YOU WON! _

_ *You earned 0 XP and 1 gold _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby felt bad for making him sad, but on the brighter side actually got money! So she felt a little better and pushed the second rock. When Webby was about to push the next rock, it talked to her.

“Hey! Who said you can push me around? Hm? So you’re asking me to move over?” It said with a weird southern accent.

Webby jumped back in surprise, “Oh I’m sorry, but yes I do need you to move so I can pass through.”

“Hmm alright, but only for you doll.” Webby grinned, but it soon faded as the rock only moved a little.

“Um-"

“What? You want me to move more? Alrighty.” The rock then moved to the side.

“Wrong way-”

“What? I went the wrong way? Hmm I think I got it now!” Webbys smile returned as the rock went on the pressure plate, making the spikes go down.

“Thank you-“ Webby yelped as the spikes went back up when she tried to cross. She turned around and saw that the rock moved AGAIN from the pressure plate.

“Oh you want me to stay? You’re giving me a workout here.” The rock moved back and Webby crossed over. She waved bye at the rock and went into the hallway.

The hallway was quite narrow, but there was an open on the right to show the same star that Webby saw in the entrance and a table with a bit of cheese on it. She went to the star to see another message.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_ Knowing the mouse might one day leave _

_ its hole and get the cheese, fills you with _

_ determination _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby tried to get the cheese off the table, but it was so old that it was stuck to the table. She didn’t feel like staying there to get the cheese out to the mouse when it could be poisonous, so to the next room.

The next hall was pretty odd, not just in its weird shape, but the monster that was laying down in the middle of it. The monster was actually a ghost! It was the shape of a duck, Webby noticed and she didn’t know what it was doing just laying in the pile of leaves.

She went up to it to get a better look at the ghost to see that it was snoring! A sleeping ghost? Did ghosts even need sleep? Those were some questions that Webby would ask later if it ever moved out of the way. It would be very rude to walk through it.

As she got closer Webby noticed more features to the ghost. It had right bangs that covered one of his eyes, and a yellow shirt with a matching yellow beanie. Once she was going to try something, a message showed up.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

Move the ghost with force?

♡Yes  No

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby didn’t want to walk through it so she decided to say yes. Also she was sure it was fake sleeping with the sound of it’s snores and there was no other way to get through them.

Instantly she went into battle with the ghost.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_ Here comes Phooey! _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Check  ♡*Flirt

*Threat *Cheer 

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby saw that Phooey didn’t really look like talking much so decided to cheer him up.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_ *You gave Phooey a patient smile _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

The ghost flashed a little smile back before attacking. Hands appeared in the box and started to move side to side, as if it was trying to give a high five to Webby’s heart. She got hurt a bit, but only about four damage.

She was getting the ghost to feel a little better which made her feel happy. Webby decided to cheer up the ghost again.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

* _ You told Phooey a little joke _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“I got a new pair of gloves today, but they’re both ‘lefts’ which, on the one hand, is great, but on the other, it’s just not right,” Webby finger gunned at the ghost, which made him laugh a little, but stop himself afterwards.

When it was time to attack, some text  showed up in the box saying:

_ “Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry.” _

Webby thought she was making progress so looked if she could spare the ghost yet, but it seemed that she couldn’t. So she kept cheering for the ghost.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

* _ Phooey wants to show you something _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

The girl looked at the ghost with a confused face. The ghost took the silence as permission, so he took off his beanie and started to cry a bit. When Webby was going to comfort the ghost, she noticed that his tears were going upward! Even stranger was that when Phooey finished crying, he now had a yellow top hat, when his tears were just white.

“I call it Dapper Phooey,” The ghost did small jazz hands, “Do you like it?”

Webby’s smile was wide, Phooey looked great with his new hat. She thought that he looked like a gentleman so eagerly cheered him again to compliment him.

“Yes Phooey! You look great!” The ghost blushed a bit and sighed.

“Oh geez…” The fight suddenly ended, Webby guessed that Phooey was just too embarrassed to go on.

“I usually come to the RUINS because there’s nobody around…but I met someone nice today…oh, I’m rambling again…I’ll get out of your way.” Then Phooey disappeared from the leaf pile.

Webby smiled at the leaf pile and noticed that a little note was left by from Phooey:

_ “Sorry about the inconvenience I made…here’s something for you…I hope you like it like my hat…” _

She looked to see that there was some gold for her, twelve pieces to be exact. Webby was happy that her new friend gave her some money since she was very low on any money and he wanted to leave her something.

_ “Onwards!” _


	4. SAVE FILE FOUR: Goldie's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the fourth chapter on the fourth?? What am I? GOD?

Webby saw that after the hall with Phooey, there were two ways she could go. Either up or straight, and she felt that she should go up first. When she entered the room she saw three Beagle Boys sitting there in a line. There was also a sign.

_‘Did you miss it? Spider Bake-sale down and to the right! Come eat food by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!’_

She gasped, a bake sale? Webby needed to go back to get something! She loved baked goods and if she had enough money she was going to use it to get some goods. So the girl walked back to the hall and into the right room.

In the room had two cobwebs and another sign in the middle of the room.

‘Spider Bake-sale! All proceeds go to real spiders!’

First, Webby went to the smaller web to see what they had. It was a spider donut that only cost six gold. The bigger web sold a jug of spider cider for 16 gold. Webby wanted to get both things to truly support the spiders, but only had 14 gold. So she could either buy two donuts or try to find another monster to spare to get more gold to buy a giant jug of spider cider.

Obviously, the young duck went with the second option and ran out of the room to find more monsters to mercy. She ran around some rooms to find some more Beagle Boys to compliment, which made them probably terrified of this young girl running around looking for them.

So about fifteen minutes later, Webby comes back to the bake-sale with about thirty gold. She buys both the jug and a donut, which are handed to her to buy some lovely spiders on the web, and finally head back to the room she was supposed to go in.

Now with some spider goods in her inventory, Webby walked up to some Beagle Boys she hadn’t seen in a while. She walked up to the first one and waved at him.

“You’re Goldies kid right? The duck who fell from the above. Well then if you know anything about Goldie is that she doesn’t like violence all too much,” The taller, skinner dog spoke next.

“Also you should already know that in battle when monsters' names turn yellow that you can spare them!”

The biggest dog looked down at Webby, “What do you think of that?”

“I think that it’s great! Very helpful, uh thanks for the heads up! I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Good to know, but also know this. Sparing people just means that you won’t fight. Someday you may have to do it even if their name isn’t yellow,” Webby was curious about the last part, but shrugged and walked into the other room.

Well Webby was going to, but her phone vibrated again. Her eyes lit up and answered the phone quickly.

“Hello? Hey kid I realized that it’s been a while since I’ve cleaned up the place. You can tell that I wasn’t expecting company so soon, so there may be things lying around here and there.”

“Cool! Can I have it then if I find something?”

A laugh was heard on the other line, “Of course you can kid! But just get stuff you really like so you don’t have to carry so much.” With that she left.

Instead of going to the next room, Webby went to Goldie's contact on her phone. This time she was actually going to talk to her again and not chicken out! So she pressed her number and some options came up.

┏━━━━━━━━━┓

♡Say Hello

About yourself

Call her “Mom”

Flirt

┗━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby DEFINITELY didn’t want to flirt with Goldie! The other options seemed nice, but she was very hesitant on the third one. They’ve only met today, but Webby really likes Goldie. Even monsters in the RUINS would refer to her as “Goldies Kid”. Even Goldie herself calls her kid!

So with the courage she had, Webby pressed the third option.

“Hey kid! What’s up?”

“Hey mom!” Webby basically screamed at her phone the words. A silence was heard from the other line before the woman finally answered.

“Huh…did you call me ‘Mom’? Haha you’re a riot kid, I mean you can call me that if you want to. But if anyone asks, ``I'm your cool young mom, got it?”

Webby laughed, “Goat it…mom.”

“Goat it? What are you, making puns now? I love it! Also good that you kinda found out that I was kinda a goat hybrid to make that joke.” Goldie snickered.

“Anyways kid I’m almost done so just be careful and I’ll pick you up in a couple, bye.” Webby smiled, she was glad that she called Goldie.

Now in the next room, was a flashback to the old room of her falling down the floor. She read the sign that was next to a vent.

_‘Only one switch’_

Webby groaned that she’d have to find this switch while falling down some floors again. She hated that, but Webby knew that she’d have to do it still without Goldie’s help!

The first floor she fell in was the right tile. She screamed down, but thankfully it wasn’t that far of a fall. Webby didn’t find the switch, but she did find an item! So she picked it up and looked at it.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_*Faded Sailor Hat- Armor DF 3_

*If you’re hard working, monsters

won’t bother you as much

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Since all the armor Webby really had was a bandage, she put on the sailor hat. It was the perfect size for her oddly enough, but it was comfy. After putting it on, Webby went out of the room to try to find the switch. But suddenly a flash image went into her mind, like a memory she forgot.

_“Della I don’t know about this place. Maybe we should’ve told Goldie that we didn’t want to be left alone.” A small boy's voice rang through the RUIN halls._

_ He was wearing the hat Webby had found, but it seemed newer and cleaner. The small duck also had a matching blue sailor shirt. Next to him was a girl with a bob cut, seeming to be the same age as him. She didn’t have the ocean theme like he was going for, rather the opposite. The girl had a brown bomber jacket, black shorts, and a long light blue scarf. _

_“Come on Donald, it’ll be fine! I’m here to protect you if anything happens, as long as we have each other then we should be out of here soon enough.” The small girl duck smiled. Holding each other's hands, the two siblings continued their way down the hall, preparing to face dangers head on._

After the small memory ended, Webby looked around to see she was back in the present. She took off and put on the hat to see if it would trigger any other weird memories, but nothing. Shaking her head, Webby went to the next tile and fell down. Instead of a switch OR a random item, it was Phooey! Like last time, Phooey was laying down on a leaf pile. Webby rolled her eyes and went up to the ghost.

“What are you doing down here?” The ghost looked over to Webby and sighed.

“I fell down here and now I’m kinda stuck here…wait can’t ghosts fly?” Webby laughed and nodded.

“Oh jeez,” Phooey sighed again then disappeared again, hopefully to not a pile of leaves.

Webby got out of the room and decided this time to go to the left. She ran to the tile across from her and fell down, while screaming, a little. She was happy that she didn’t have to fall down anymore floors because she found the switch!

She did a silent victory dance and pulled down the switch. Webby heard something activate upstairs which let her know that the spikes went down for her to cross. Now that the task was done, Webby got out of the room again and ran to the next room, hoping not to fall down anymore floors.

Instead of any more puzzles, Webby saw herself standing in front of a tree with no leaves. The leaves were surrounding the tree that covered some of the path.

“Gosh, that took longer than expected,” A family voice popped up behind the tree. Webby looked around and saw Goldie lookin at her phone, walking around the tree. The goat/duck hybrid looked up to see Webby.

“Hey, how did you get here kid, are you ok? God I should’ve never left you there by yourself. It was irresponsible of me to try to surprise you like this,” Goldie sighed, rubbing her template.

“It’s ok Gol-Mom! I was fine and all the monsters were really nice, but I kept falling through the ground with these stupid tiles- wait surprise?” Goldie laughed at Webbys rambling to get cut off by her own curiosity.

“Haha yeah kid! There’s no reason to hide it from you anymore, so just follow me,” The older woman smiled and started to walk away into another big door.

Webby gasped in delight on the very thought of a surprise! She loved surprises because they could be so cool and make her so happy! The duck ran after Goldie, but stopped to see another star and quickly touched it.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_*Seeing a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives_

_you determination_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

After that, Webby ran through the open doors to see Goldies house!

It had light brown flooring, and a nice light yellow paint for the walls that compliment each other well. For some reason, there was a staircase to go down in the middle of the entrance, but Webby tried not to question it.

“You smell that kid? Surprise! I made you an apple pie with ice cream on top! I used to have this dessert so much that I thought I could make it to celebrate you coming here,” Goldie smiled and extended her arms out for a hug, which Webby gladly gave her.

While still holding each other Goldie whispers in Webbys ear, “I want you to have a nice time living here.”

“Living here?”

“Haha why yes! Actually I do have another surprise for you,” Goldie grabbed Webbys hand and walked to a hallway with three doors. They entered the first one to show a little kids room.

“This is your room kid! Have fun and look around,” Goldie sniffed something in the air, “And I’ll go check the pie real quick, excuse me.”

When Goldie left, Webby looked around her new room. It was small, but it wasn’t like she needed much space. There was a nice white rug in the middle of the room and a twin sized bed in the right corner for her. Next to the bed was a dresser, a shoe box, and a lamp, all that were painted with light shades of yellow. On the foot of the bed was a toy chest and on the wall there was a drawing.

_As if someone lived here before._

Nevertheless, Webby looked through everything. All the toys in the chest were stuffed animals, blocks, and a toy car. They didn’t seem to interest the girl so she looked at the shoe box. The shoes were all mixed matched and came in different sizes, Webby doubted that any of them fit her.

In the closet, there wasn’t anything in there that was hanging, but something that was two things at the bottom. Webby grabbed the first thing and put it on the bed to see what it was. To her surprise, it was a sailor shirt that matched her new hat. On the tag the name D. Duck written on it, pretty messy as well.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_*Worn-out Sailor Shirt Attack 4_

*Made out of a expensive

fabric, rare nowadays

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Even though Webby had no intention to hurt anyone, she also wanted to keep it. The second item was a purple backpack! This was perfect for her! She loved purple and she needed something to carry all of her stuff in. Webby quickly put in her spider goods, candy, and now sailor suit in the backpack. It had 8 slots to put stuff in so Webby was going to make it count.

She was half expecting something to happen when she found the shirt, but nothing triggered her brain. Maybe she had to put it on? Taking a deep breath, the small duck put the sailor shirt on.

_“This place is better than our own house. I mean when’s the last time we had a closet?” Della pointed obnoxiously at the wooden closet._

_“Don’t get too attached Della, even if this place is nice we still need to go home to our parents.” Donald was sitting on the bed, noting how it was actually pretty comfy unlike his one at home._

_“...yeah I know….but Goldie is really nice, maybe we can stay a little longer.”_

_Donald looked at the floor, having a small smile on his face, “I like that idea.”_

Webby immediately took off the shirt and stuffed it in her bag after the memory ended. The girl was going to go to bed, but wanted to investigate a bit while Goldie was busy with her new found items. So she left her room, and went to the room next to her.

It was Goldie's room! It looked like Webbys room except with a bigger bed and had a desk in it. On the desk was a book that was open and had a red circle on it. Curiosity got the best of her and Webby decided to read it.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*The skeleton canceled the gallery showing of his

skull-pictures because his heart wasn’t in it!

*The rest of the page is filled with jokes of the

similar calibre

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby laughed at the awful joke and put the book back down. She didn’t want to snoop too much so the girl got out of the room and back into hers. Now she could lay down and take that nap.

An hour later, Webby woke up from her nap to see that there was a slice of apple pie Goldie was talking about on the floor. She smiled to herself and grabbed the pie and noticed the ice cream on top of it, with some caramel drizzled on it. Webby knew that it was baked with love, even though she hadn’t had a bite of it yet.

Putting the pie in her inventory backpack, Webby went out of her room to try to find Goldie. She checked in her room, wasn’t there. Then she’d have to be on the other side of the house! Webby walked across the hall, to see Goldie reading a book on a comfy chair that unlike everything else in the room was a nice shade of light purple.

Goldie looked up from her book to see Webby awake, “Seems that you had a good nap. I’d just like to tell you that it’s nice to finally have someone here with me. The other monsters here don’t talk much to me so it’s nice company for a change.”

Goldie realized what she was saying and looked around the room awkwardly for a bit, “Uh anyways you wanted to talk to me for a reason. So what did you need, kid?”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Nothing ♡*When can I go home?

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby was confused on the second option, so chose it to see what would happen. When she asked, Goldie's proud smile dropped down into a worried one. She awkwardly laughed and looked at the young duck confused.

“What do you mean kid? This IS your home now.” She cleared her throat and looked back at her book.

“Do you want to read this adventure book with me? It’s called ‘72 ways to explore pyramids’! It’s fascinating and I always wanted to be an explorer…oh I’m rambling!” Webby smiled and was going to say something, but the text came back.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡*Sure *How To Leave The Ruins

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby nodded which made Goldie beam with delight.

“Sometimes to keep treasures away from intruders, the pharaohs made traps so always look for things off in the pyramid, like a tile, random holes, or some hieroglyphics that seem off. This is very interesting!”

Webby wanted to hear more, but the second choice still haunted her a bit. What would happen if she asked to leave? Would Goldie be mad at her for going all through the trouble of getting everything together for Webby to just leave?

Sighing, she asked Goldie on how to leave the RUINS. Webby had to admit that she did miss some things from the surface like some of the kids that she’d hang out with. She missed some of the people in her village that treated her as a daughter and could be worried for her.

“…” Webby felt that she messed up and was about to say something, before Goldie cut her off.

“I’ll be right back, stay here and eat some more pie.” The coldness from her voice wasn’t unnoticed by Webby, which made her wince.

The woman in yellow got up from her comfortable chair and left the room to the stairs in the middle of the other room.

_“Mom?”_


	5. SAVE FILE FIVE: A fight and a goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say angst?

Webby was starting to get nervous. Goldie just left her to do some business and she was nervous on what that meant. She also might’ve hurt Goldie’s feelings for wanting to leave, so she went downstairs to find Goldie. She had to be there right?

When Webby went down the stairs she noticed the dark purple walls and floor that vastly contrasted the light colors of Goldies house. It was already creeping her out, but she had to keep going. She had to in order to talk to Goldie.

Luckily, Webby didn’t have to go too far to catch up with the elder. The girl guessed that her “mom” knew she was coming because she wasn’t walking forward. Her poster was relaxed, but Goldie's mind was racing.

“You wish to know how to return ‘home’ don’t you? Well, ahead of us is the end of the RUINS. Which luckily for you is a one-way ticket to the rest of the underground,” Goldie sighed and looked down to the floor, sadness in her eyes that seemed was there for years.

“I’m going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now go be a good kid and go upstairs,” When the elder looked back up, her eyes were dull and lifeless. There were glimpses of hatred, for who, Webby wasn’t sure of yet.

Goldie started to walk down the halls again, leaving Webby behind. But Webby didn’t listen, instead, she started following the hybrid down the long hallways.

Goldie looked behind her to see that Webby hasn’t left yet, “Every bird that falls down here meets the same fate. I’ve seen it again and again; they come, they leave…”

**_“They die.”_ **

Webby held her breath on the last part, “B-But Goldie-“

“You naive child…If you leave the RUINS…they…SCROOGE…will kill you,” A little sniff came from her, “I’m only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room.”

Goldie turned the corner and kept walking down, half expecting her “child” to actually listen to her. Her gut feeling was right as Webby still followed her, but she went a little slower than before. Perhaps she was hesitating now, or just wanted to keep her distance.

“Don’t try to stop me  _ kid _ , this is your final warning.” But Webby was determined and followed her. 

In the last room was the door, the exit to the RUINS. Goldie was facing it, ready to destroy it for no-one to exit. Then she turned around to see her “child” still willing to get out of here.

“You want to leave so badly? You’re just like the others…There’s only one solution to this.” Webby questioned what she meant, but then saw Goldie extend her arm to the side, making a fireball in her hand.

_ “Prove to me. Prove to me you’re strong enough to survive.” _

Then the worst happened, Goldie started a fight with Webby. This was the thing Webby wanted to avoid, maybe if she’d stay inside she wouldn’t have to fight Goldie.

No…Webby knew the truth. The truth that one day she would have to fight Goldie anyways. How she’d want to leave more as the days past because even though she loved Goldie, Webby couldn’t just stay here.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_ Goldie blocks the way _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby already knew that she didn’t want to fight her mom so immediately picked ACT.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Check  ♡*Talk

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_ *You couldn’t think of any conversation topics _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Goldie started to attack with fireballs that went side to side. They were sort of small, but since there were so many of them it was hard for Webby to dodge all of them.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*You tried to think of something to say

again, but…

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

A new attack appeared. A hand appeared on the side, making a line of fireballs, which was even more difficult. Webby got hit in the end, now having 17 health.

This time instead of trying to talk to Goldie, Webby wanted to test out a theory. So she spared Goldie. If this theory was wrong, then she was screwed.

“……”

Instead of saying anything, Goldie kept attacking. She did the same first attack , but the fireballs were going faster then before. Webby got hit a couple of times, but tried to look unfazed by it. She checked her health to see it was at 14.

_ So she spared her mom again. _

“…………?” Goldie raised her eyebrow.

The hands came back, two of them now and both lines were heading towards Webbys soul. She saw a little opening on the bottom line so she took her chance and dodged it. Some of the bottom of her striped shirt was getting a bit crisp. Which caused Webby to see Goldie change expression for a moment until turning cold again.

_ Then again she spared her mother. _

“What are you proving this way?”

Webby was about to say how she taught her to not fight, but Goldie’s fireballs started attacking again. Because of how the fireballs kept coming with a faster speed, Webby thought that she was annoying Goldie.

_ But no matter what, she wouldn’t fight and spare her. _

“Attack or run away!”

Webby stood her ground and frowned. They both knew that neither of them was going to back out of the fight, to prove to the other that they were right. Goldie was proud that her child was so determined, but she had to stop her from leaving.

Goldie sighed and attacked again, hoping that this would end sooner than later. So to ensure that it would end, Goldie set fireballs on all sides of the box. Each of them aiming for Webby. Even though Webby was good at dodging most of the time, she couldn’t avoid this. In the end, she got hit enough to be at only 1 HP.

_ But even then, Webby spared Goldie again. She couldn’t nor would give up on her. _

“Kid you’re all banged up, go back to your room if you’re not going to fight m-“

“NO! I’m not going to fight, but I’m not leaving this battle! You told me to be kind to monsters and try to talk to them, which includes you!” Webby held her arm, since most of her body was now in pain.

“…kid I…”

The fireballs came down again, but Webby saw that none were actually hitting her. They seemed to be avoiding her.

She spared Goldie again to see what would happen now.

“…I know you want to go home, but please…go upstairs now,” Goldie looked away from Webby.

Webby didn’t say anything, nor do anything.

“I promise I’ll take care of you as if you were my actual kid! I know that we don’t have much now, but we can have a good life here,” The woman gave the young duck a sad smile.

With Webby’s silence Goldie frowned, “Why are you making this so difficult?” Webby extended her arm a bit.

A light chuckle was heard from the hybrid which made Webby stop, “Pathetic isn’t it? I can’t save even a single one of you kids.

“…mom…”

“But even so…I understand. You’d just be unhappy being here, the place is small once you get used to it. It also wouldn’t be right for you to grow up here.”

“My expectations…my loneliness…my fear…for you kid, I’ll put them aside,” And suddenly, the battle ended.

Goldie sighed and looked at Webby, “If you truly want to leave the RUINS…I won’t stop you. But once you leave, you can’t come back,” The condition made Webby gasp and frown.

“I hope you understand, kid,” Then Goldie gave something to Webby that they both needed.

_ A hug _

“Goodbye…my child…” Goldie let go of her and smiled at her. She noticed some tears on Webbys face and wiped them away with her thumbs.

After that, Goldie got up to leave. Once she almost left, she turned back to Webby, and waved to her goodbye.

Webby sniffed and wiped away her new tears that had come once her mom left the room. She wanted to run back to Goldie and hug her again, but she knew that wouldn’t be the case. So she got up and looked at the black and purple door.

_ “To the rest of the underground then, and survive for mom.” _


	6. SAVE FILE SIX: Meeting Two Skele-bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheeheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh-

Now with Goldie gone, Webby could cross through the gate to the rest of the underground. She gathered all of her courage, and went through the doors. The exit was a long narrow hallway, which made Webby wish that it was shorter. Nevertheless, she kept walking down the path.

As she kept walking down the path, the dark purple floor began to change color to lighter shades. With nothing in the hall it made Webby uncomfortable to say the least. The silence didn’t help either, so she started to speed up her pace.

Finally she found what she hoped was the end and a purple bricked opening. Webby took a deep breath and went through the opening. What she saw, she didn’t really like.

“Clever, very clever. You think you’re really smart, don’t you? In this world, it’s kill or be killed,” Magica said like before.

“So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hehehe…I bet you feel really great,” Webby crossed her arms at that.

“In matter of fact, I do thank you very much.”

“You didn’t kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?” The question caught her off guard.

“Well-“

“You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die. Until you’re tired of trying. What will you do then?” Magicas grin went wider, making Webby go uneasy.

_“Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world…and let ME inherit the power to control it?”_

“I’m the princess of this world’s future! So don’t worry my little monarch, my plan isn’t regicide. This is SO much more interesting,” Magica laughed her sinister laugh and went away in the ground.

“Creepy little flower…” Webby mumbled to herself and went through the little patch of grass to another opening. When she went to the door, white flashed, and she was outside.

“Oh jeez snow? I should’ve worn something warmer then,” Webby mumbled as her feet hit the snowy floor.

She looked around her surroundings to just see a bunch of trees in a line and a bush covered in snow. She looked over to the bush to see a camera was hidden in there. It creeped her out, but decided to press onwards.

Webby tried to look over the trees, but there were so many trees in the back of them that she couldn’t get through. So she walked through the path without snow and saw a stick ahead of the road. She tried to pick it up, but it was too heavy so she left it there.

While walking away from the stick, she heard a cracking noise. Webby yelped and looked behind her to see the stick was broken. This made her freak out even more, but she couldn’t go back even if she wanted to. So Webby started speed-walking away from the stick.

There was a feeling Webby had that someone was behind her. She didn’t dare to look back so she walked a bit faster. When she’s far away from the stick, Webby quickly looks back to see a silhouette of someone, but it was gone as soon as it came.

_“Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope.”_

Webby kept saying the word as she ran away in the snowy forest. God maybe this was a bad idea to come out. She didn’t want to already fight whatever that thing was that’s following her. So she kept running until she hit a bridge with wide bars.

She was about to go through them, but she heard footsteps behind her. Webby froze. She didn’t dare to look back anymore. Her heart was beating out of her chest as the footsteps got closer and closer, until it stopped right behind her.

_“Duck…don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”_

The voice sent chills down Webbys spine and didn’t answer.

_“Turn around and shake my hand.”_

Fearing for herself, Webby turned around to the silhouetted monster. They were too dark to see and a hood covered their face. Webby gulped and grabbed their hand to shake. Instead of saying anything else, a fart noise was heard.

This brought Webby out of her fear and into confusion. The monster pulled down his hoodie to show his face, it was another hybrid. Webby noticed that he was half duck, half skeleton. He was wearing a green hoodie and a black shirt underneath, Webby thinks it has a rib design on it.

“hehe…the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny,” The guy's voice was now more chill and wore a relaxed smile on his face.

Webby laughed a bit, but didn’t say anything, “anyways, you’re a bird, right? that’s hilarious. i’m louie, louie the skeleton.”

“i’m actually supposed to be on watch for birds right now, but…y’know…i don’t really care about capturing anybody.” Louie shrugged at Webby, but his smile remained.

“but my brother, dewey…he’s a human-hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that’s him over there. i have an idea! go through this gate…thingy,” Louie pointed to the bars around the bridge.

“You sure?” Louie nodded at her.

“yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone,” Louie laughed at the memory of his elder brother and walked on the bridge with Webby.

“So what’s your brother like? Is he cool? Does he do weird pranks like you to people you’ve barely met? Is he the youngest or the eldest-“ Louie shushed her, probably annoyed with all her questions, but his face still remained poker.

“quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp! then maybe i’ll answer your questions.” Webby questioned what he meant until she literally saw a blur and purple lamp that was the same as her body. It was very convenient for the situation.

As soon as she hid behind the lamp, another skeleton appeared. He seemed a bit taller than Louie and instead of a hoodie had a white shirt, blue scarf, gloves, boots, and light blue shorts with a bit of yellow. The taller skeleton looked at Louie with annoyance.

“sup, dewey?”

Dewey huffed, “YOU KNOW WHATS ‘SUP,’ LOUIE? IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T…RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!”

“wow and i thought huey was the one with the numbers…”

“YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?” Louie looked over at the lamp.

“staring at this lamp. it’s really cool, do you wanna look?” Dewey seemed to be irritated over that answer.

“NO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF AN ACTUAL BIRD COMES HERE? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I GOTTA BE THE ONE!” Dewey starts to dramatically pose.

“I WILL CAPTURE A BIRD! THEN, I, THE GREAT DEWEY! WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I TOTALLY DESERVE!” Out of nowhere, Deweys cape scarf started to blow in the wind as if it was a cape.

“RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! THEN PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY, ‘FRIEND?’ AND I'LL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!” Louie looked like he wanted to laugh at the last part.

“hmm then maybe this lamp will help you.”

“LOUIE! YOU’RE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND DO NOTHING! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!” Louie put his hands in the air.

“hey, take it easy, it's all part of louie inc. also I’ve gotten a ton of work done today, a _skele-ton,_ ” Louie snapped his fingers and winked.

“LOUIE!” Dewey crossed his arms.

“come on, you’re smiling,” The shorter skeleton teased.

“I AM AND I HATE IT,” Dewey sighed and shook his head, “WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME…HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?”

Louie held back a laugh, “wow, sounds like you’re working yourself down to the _bone_.”

“UGH. I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK?” Dewey cracked a smile.

“PUT A LITTLE MORE, _BACKBONE_ TO IT! NYEHEHEH!” Dewey was proud of his own terrible pun and went on his way to leave.

Before he did he said another “heh” and went off to his puzzles.

Louie sighed and put his hands back in his pockets, “Ok you can come out now.”

“What just happened?”

Instead of answering her questions, Louie just talked casually, “you should get going. he might come back, and if he does…you’ll have to sit through more bad jokes.”

Webby rolled her eyes and looked around. There was a little station, she assumed it was Louies and went to go check it out.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*It’s some sort of checkpoint or sentry-station. But

there are bottles of PEP, chips, sandwiches, and

grapes sitting inside.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby laughed at the random food items inside of Louies station and started to head out where Dewey went, but the skeleton started to talk again.

“actually, hey…hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? i was thinking…my brother’s been kinda down lately…he’s never seen a bird before, let alone a duck, so seeing you might make his day.”

“don’t worry, he’s not dangerous, even if he tries to be,” Before Webby could answer Louie spoke again, “thanks a million. i’ll be up ahead, also never tell dewey this because he’ll haunt me about it for the rest of my life.” Webby just nodded and Louie went away…in the opposite direction?

“Well that was weird,” Webby picked up her phone and tried to call Goldie.

_But no one picked up_.

“Hey mom, I know you said not to come back, but I miss you already. I barely came outside and I made some new friends...sort of. They’re two skeletons, brothers, named Louie and Dewey...I hope you’re ok…”

Webby sighed and hung up.

_“Time to keep going right mom?”_


	7. SAVE FILE SEVEN: Puzzles with Skeletons

Webby went more into the woods to see a box. It was rather odd to see a random box in the middle of a snowy road, but tired not to question it. When she got close to the wooden crate, she noticed a sign next to it.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

This is a box. You can put an item inside or

take an item out. The same box will appear later

so don’t worry about coming back!

-Sincerely, a box lover.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

She opened the box to see that there was an item already there. It was a brown bomber jacket that was her size! Webby took it out of the box and put it on. For some reason when just touching it, it had a comforting presence to it. She quickly checked it’s stats.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_*Tough Bomber Jacket- Weapon AT 5_

*A worn brown leather jacket

*For people who love adventure

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Even though Webby didn’t want to fight, it was pretty cold with all the snow so she took off the sailor shirt she was wearing and put on the jacket again. She couldn’t shake the feeling in her stomach, knowing well that she has seen this jacket before. It was Della’s, Donalds sisters. Webby shouldn’t be too shocked after all she had gotten some of the brothers items, she would’ve found some of hers sooner or later.

_ “I hate snow, it’s so….cold.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Yeah, that’s kinda it’s thing Della. Besides, your outfit looks like it was made to stand the cold.” Donald rolled his eyes at his sister. The two barely got out of the RUINs after staying two weeks with the goat lady.

_ “This isn’t regular coldness, this is advanced coldness Donald Duck! You think if we go back, m- Goldie can knit us some socks?” _

_ “I don’t think she’ll answer the door for us Della, she was pretty sad when she heard that we wanted to go back to the surface.” Della frowned, she had grown attached to the goat women, she knows her brother has as well, but they both knew they needed to get home one day. _

_ “Maybe before we leave back home….I want to see her one last time…” The small boy put his hand on his sister's shoulder. _

_ “I want that too.” The two smiled as they kept walking the snowy path. _

Then she went onwards to the forest to see two familiar looking skeletons. The brothers seemed to be discussing something, so Webby stayed put to not to interrupt them.

“SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT GOSALYN-“ Dewey cut himself off when he felt a presence near him. He turned to the left to see Webby who awkwardly smiled at him.

Dewey turned back to Louie in excitement. Louie, joining in his brothers fanatics, also turned to see Webby. The two constantly kept looking back and forth between Webby and the other brother that Louie was starting to turn behind him and on the right.

“LOUIE! OH MY GOD! IS THAT……A BIRD?”

Louie squinted his eyes, “uhhh, actually, i think that’s a rock.”

Webby turned around her to see that there actually was a rock behind her, “OH…”

“hey, what’s that in front of the rock?” Louie motioned his brother to take another look.

“OH MY GOD!” Dewey yelled somehow louder than he already was.

“IS THAT A BIRD?” Dewey leaned close to his brother trying to whisper, but was still blandly loud for Webby to hear.

_“yes.”_

Dewey jumped for joy, “LOUIE! I FINALLY DID IT! GOSALYN WILL…I’M GONNA…I’LL BE SO…POPULAR!!”

The taller skeleton then dramatically posed and pointed at Webby, “BIRD! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT DEWEY, WILL STOP YOU!”

“I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN…THEN! I’M NOT SURE WHAT’S NEXT…” Dewey more or less mumbled the last part, but shook it off.

“IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Dewey yelled his way out of the conversation to what Webby assumed was a trap.

Louie turned back to Webby, “well…that went well. don’t sweat it, kid. i’ll keep an eye-socket out for you,” He winked then left, trying to get back to his brother.

“…I have a name…” The duck groaned on how the skele-bros seemed to be the same age as her, but still called her kid or bird in Deweys case.

She’d just have to tell them next time Webby saw them. So she went on to see a station, but it wasn’t built that well like Louies. The roof was a bit unstable, making Webby worried if it’ll fall down any second. She quickly looked around it and saw something writing in front of it.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*YOU SEE THE WELL-CRAFTED STATION. WHO

COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU WONDER. I BET IT

WAS A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!

NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS GUARDSMAN

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

The note made Webby laugh as the writing seemed to have the same volume of energy that Dewey has. She didn’t press forward on the station, but went more into the woods to see ANOTHER station, but this time had a little dog face on top of it.

A sign next to the post said: Absolutely NO MOVING!

It made the girl confused, but tried not to think about it too much. So she kept walking, until she got stopped by a dog that was in the station. The dog had shifty eyes, red hair, a brown hat with a buckle, and red shirt.

“Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving. For example, a bird. I’ll make sure it NEVER moves again!”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_Peg Leg Meg blocks the way_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Check ♡*Pet

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

When Webby touched Megs head to pat her, she immediately started freaking out.

“I’ve been pet?” She frantically looked around to see what could have pet her.

The girl pulled out a blue pirate sword and kept swinging it at Webby, trying to find her. Webby remembered what the sign said so stayed still. She noticed that she wasn’t taking any damage.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_Peg Leg Meg has been pet_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

While Meg was still freaking out and yelling “pet?” constantly, Webby saw that she could now spare her. The duck didn’t get any XP, but did get 40 gold.

Once the battle ended, Webby saw that Meg was still uneasy about the whole situation.

“S-Something pet me! Something that’s isn’t m-moving! I’m gonna need some dog treats for this!” Then left back into her station. Webby decided not to bother her so ran away from the station before Meg noticed her.

What Webby noticed was Louie just hanging out by the trees. He seemed to have noticed Webby and waved at her.

“hey, i need to tell you something important. my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack, don’t move and it won’t hurt you.”

“Yeah I just went through that with this dog-“

“here’s an easy way to remember. imagine a stop sign, when you see it you stop right? they’re usually red so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple right?”

“Actually yeah thanks Louie-“

“so when fighting, think about green stop signs, like my hoodie.” Webby was about to question him, but knew that there wouldn’t be a point to it.

She rolled her eyes at the skeleton and walked away from him to the woods again. The young duck passed more trees to see that Dewey and…Louie? Were waiting for her. Webby didn’t know how Louie got with his brother so fast when she’d just seen him, but it wasn’t like she could ask when Dewey was talking.

“YOU’RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!”

“i think that’s called sleeping dear dewford.” Louie yawned and looked to the side to see Webby.

“EXCUSES, EXCUSES!” Dewey got annoyed that his brother wasn’t even looking at him, but saw Webby arrive.

“OH-HO! THE BIRD ARRIVED!”

_“My name is Web-“_

“IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU’LL FIND THIS ONE…QUITE _SHOCKING_!” Dewey held in a laugh of his own joke.

“FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE…ELECTRICITY MAZE!” The brothers both did jazz hands, but Louie did them weakly while Dewey went all out.

“WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A STRONG ZAP!” Dewey pulled out a bright blue orb from his suit, “SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE…IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL…”

“OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW.”

Webby barely took a step forward when Dewey got electrocuted. He was furious when it stopped and looked over to his lazy brother.

“LOUIE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Louie pointed to the orb in the other skeleton's hand, “i think the bird has to hold the orb.”

“OH, OKAY!” Dewey smiled and started walking through the maze. What he didn’t notice was the snow footprints that he was leaving.

“HOLD THIS PLEASE!” Dewey casually threw it up in the air, which surprisingly landed on Webbys head. The skeleton rushed back to his brother and posed.

“OKAY, TRY NOW!” Webby casually looked down on the floor and walked on Deweys snowy footprints out of the puzzle.

This made Dewey gasp while Louie was unfazed, “INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY…TOO EASILY!”

Dewey looked down then looked back up with a twinkle in his eye, “HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL BE HARDER! LOUIE MADE IT, SO YOU’LL BE STOPPED FOR SURE! HE’S GREAT AT PUZZLES AS HE IS AT SCHEMES!”

Then the taller skeleton moon-walked his way to the next puzzle. Webby laughed and turned to Louie to see what he would say.

“hey thanks…my brother seems like he’s having fun. by the way, did you see that weird outfit he’s wearing? we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party.”

“You made something for your brother?” Louie rolled his eyes at Webby’s tease.

“eh, more like huey since he can sew better than i can. but dewey hasn’t worn anything else since…keeps calling it his ‘battle body.’” Louie said while quoting the air.

“man. isn’t my brother cool? don’t tell him i said that.”

The girl kept her mouth shut and continued on to see a sad girl lying on an ice cream stand. She had long brown ears and bandages all over her, well the ones that Webby noticed over her uniform. Webby was concerned that she was hurt so went over to the woman.

“I just don’t get why these aren’t selling…It’s the perfect weather for something cold…I knew I should’ve sold burritos instead,” The girl sighed and opened her eyes to see Webby, which made her face instantly light up.

“Oh, a customer! My name is Amunet! Would you like to buy some Nice Cream? It’s the frozen treat that warms your heart! Only 10G!” Webby smiled wide and gave some gold for some Nice Cream.

Since she put some items like her mother's pie and the old outfit in the box, she had some room in her backpack now. She now had 5/8 from her backpack and about 250G from all the monsters she spared in the RUINS.

Amunet grabbed a blue popsicle and handed it over to Webby, “Here you go! Have a super-duper day!”

Webby waved goodbye to her new friend and saw that Louie was hanging out again near some trees. Webby walked over to him and Louie smirked at her.

“you know i’ve been thinking about selling treats too. want some fried snow? it’s just 5G.”

“Uh sure?”

“oh did i say 5G? i meant 50G.”

“That’s a lot, but it must be really good if it costs that much. So yes!”

“really? how about 5000G?”

_“WHAT?”_

“50000G, that’s my final offer.”

“Louie I don’t have that kind of money,” Louie shook his head in disappointment.

“you don’t have the money? i guess that’s ok, since i didn’t have the snow on me anyways,” Louie winked then left, leaving Webby to her thoughts.

“Why that expensive-“ Webby took a deep breath to calm herself down.

“Calm down Webby, next time just punch him in the face or something,” She muttered to herself as she went down the frosty path and went to the side.

There the girl saw the brothers again and a piece of paper on the floor. Upon her arrival, Dewey posed again.

“BIRD! I HOPE YOU’RE READY FOR…” Dewey looked on the ground to just see a piece of paper.

“LOUIE! WHERE’S THE PUZZLE?” The shorter skeleton casually pointed at the floor.

“it’s right there, on the ground. trust me, there’s no way they can get past this one,” Webby walked up to the paper to see that it was a Word Search.

Webby didn’t have anything really to circle the words in with so left the puzzle there and walked towards the skeletons. Dewey wasn’t very happy that she had already passed the puzzle.

“LOUIE! THAT DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

“whoops, i knew i should’ve used today’s crossword instead, from huey’s paper.”

Dewey gasped in disappointment, “THE CROSSWORD? DEAR BROTHER I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BETRAY ME THIS WAY.”

Louie rolled his eyes, “don’t be so dramatic dewey, even if that’s a bit of your thing.”

“DRAMATIC? YOU’RE THE ONE SAYING THE CROSSWORD! JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST,” Dewey crossed his arms and turned away from his brother.

“really, dude? that word scramble is super easy! it’s for baby bones.”

“UN BELIEVABLE! BIRD, SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!” Dewey quickly turned around to point at Webby.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

Which is harder?

♡Jumble Crossword

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby thought both were pretty easy and it boiled down to if she agreed with Louie or Dewey. She already had a weird relationship with Louie, who wanted all of her money, and all the relationship she had with Dewey was him wanting to capture her.

So to try to get on better terms with the bird fanatic skeleton, Webby chose ‘Jumble’. The decision instantly made Dewey’s eyes light up with pride.

“HA! HA! YES! BIRDS ARE VERY SMART AS THEY AGREE WITH AN AMAZING SKELETON AS MYSELF! NYEH HE HE HE!” Then Dewey left with pride.

“hey, thanks for saying deweys choice to make him happy. he needed it after yesterday when he tried to ‘solve’ the horoscope. it made huey pretty mad.”

The two laughed and Webby went more into the snowy woods to see another checkpoint. There was also a note on the ground, a table with a song book, and a karaoke machine?

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Knowing that the mouse might one day find a way to hook up the

karaoke machine to sing its heart out fills you with determination.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby turned to the note to see a very familiar handwriting.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

BIRD! PLEASE ENJOY THE KARAOKE MACHINE!

LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THE MACHINE IS A TRAP…

DESIGNED FOR YOU! YOU’LL BE SO BUSY SINGING

TO DIFFERENT SONGS THAT YOU WON'T

REALIZE THAT YOU AREN’T PROGRESSING!

STOPPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT DEWEY!

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby looked at the Karaoke machine to see that it wasn’t plugged in for it to even work and the book for the machine was stuck to the table. She tried to pull it off, but Webby only fell down in the snow in the process.

As she kept walking through the forest, Webby laughed at the thought of Dewey trying to sing. He never sang before so she wasn’t quite sure how he would sound. Louie probably sounded worse as he wouldn’t try.

Down the path was a small puzzle! It was some snow covered rocks, a sign, a button, and two X’s on either side. Without reading the sign, Webby thought that she had to change the signs to O’s.

So she stepped on the first X and tried to climb over the rock, which she failed at. The rock was too icy for her to jump across so she did it the long way and stepped on the other X. When she pressed the button, spikes that she didn’t even notice went down and a skeleton was shocked.

“WHAT? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW WAS IT?”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_*What do you tell Dewey about his karaoke machine?_

♡It was fun I didn’t use it

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby didn’t want to lie so admitted that she didn’t use the karaoke machine. To her surprise the skeleton smiled at her.

“REALLY? YOU RESISTED THE AWESOMENESS OF MY KARAOKE MACHINE?”

She started to feel bad, “Well kinda, but-“

“JUST SO YOU WANT TO SING WITH ME? DON’T WORRY BIRD! I, TALENTED SINGER DEWEY, WILL SING WITH YOU ALL THE SONGS YOU COULD EVER WANT!” Dewey smiled and laughed his way forwards.

“I…ok…” Webby said quietly as she followed the skeleton.

The next part was another puzzle like the one before, “BIRD…HOW DO I SAY THIS…YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME SO I TRIED TO IMPROVE THE PUZZLE BY MAKING THE SNOW LOOK LIKE MY FACE!”

“UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND AND THE ANSWER IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE!”

“BUT WORRY NOT, BIRD. I, THE GREAT DEWEY, WILL SOLVE IT AND WE CAN KEEP GOING TOGETHER!”

Webby walked towards the puzzle, but noticed that there was a switch in the tree. Curious on what it would do she pressed it. Nothing happened, so she walked again to the puzzle. Webby stepped on the button before doing anything and the puzzle solved itself. That surprised both duck and skeleton.

“AWESOME! YOU SOLVED IT AND WITHOUT MY HELP! I’M IMPRESSED, THIS MEANS THAT YOU LIKE PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WHICH MEANS THAT YOU’LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE!”

The two walked across the spikes to see Louie waiting for them.

“good job on solving this puzzle without my help. it’s great because i love doing absolutely nothing.”

“LOUIE!” The shorter skeleton just laughed while his brother kept complaining to him.

Webby rolled her eyes and kept going. When she stopped to see an odd looking puzzle, she looked around for the two brothers. Thankfully, Dewey noticed that she was already there and grabbed Louie. He threw Louie to the other side while sprinting to his spot. When they both arrived, Dewey tried to look casual and not out of breath while Louie just sat in the snow.

“YOU DIDN’T SEE THAT BIRD! ANYWAYS, YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR HUEY, AKA OUR SMART BROTHER!”

“YOU SEE THESE TILES? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!”

“RED TILES ARE NO GOOD, CAN’T WALK ON THEM. YELLOW TILES WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU!”

_“yeah like how dew got himself electrocuted.”_

“QUIET LOUIE!” Dewey cleared his throat, “GREEN TILES HAVE ALARMS THAT MAKE YOU FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES MAKE YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES, SWIM IN THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU!”

“ALSO BLUE AND YELLOW NEXT TO EACH OTHER WILL MAKE THE WATER ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY AND MAKE YOU SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE, WHICH ALSO SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DON’T LIKE! FINALLY, PINK TILES! THEY DON’T DO ANYTHING TO STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE!”

_“UNDERSTAND?”_

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_*Understand the explanation?_

♡Of course! No

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby honestly didn’t feel like making Dewey say that all again for her to still not understand so she just nodded.

“AWESOME! ONE MORE THING, THE PUZZLE IS GENERATED AT RANDOM SO NO ONE KNOWS THE SOLUTION, EVEN ME. SO IF YOU GET STUCK, YOU FAIL AND MY AMAZING SELF WILL HAVE TO SAVE YOU!” Dewey cockily said as he pulled the switch.

The tiles started to change color as Dewey said. First they were changing quite slowly for Webby to think of a game plan, but they started to go faster. Faster and faster the colors changed on the tiles that it was making Webby’s eyes hurt with the flash of colors.

Dewey smiled wide at the floor waiting for the puzzle to end. He was so excited to try out a puzzle that has never been played before! The tiles kept going and going until they stopped! Dewey’s smile went flat and Louie looked like he was holding in a laugh.

The whole floor was pink, besides the sides that were red.

_Dewey started to spin away._

Once he was out of sight, Louie started bursting out laughing. Webby chuckled as well when she was crossing the puzzle. Louie was gasping for air by the time Webby went fully across. It struck her as weird since he didn’t have any lungs, but didn’t want to ruin his fun.

Louie wasn’t stopping anytime soon so Webby just walked over him and went to see another dog. He was building snow dogs, most of the heads of them fell off and were just laying on the floor.

She didn’t want to interrupt his artistic mood and kept walking. Webby saw that there were two snowmen there…well a snow-skeleton and a snow blob on the floor.

The snow-skeleton was obviously Dewey, and even had a blue cape on it. For some reason there were muscles on the sculpture when the two didn’t have any. The blob just had the name ‘Louie’ written on it with a dark green marker.

Across the snow pieces, was a wooden bridge. Knowing that, that’s probably where she needed to head off to find the brothers, Webby started to cross the bridge. As Webby kept walking, the bridge seemed a bit longer than she thought it was. She finally stopped when she was confronted with two skeletons at the end.

“BIRD! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE BY YOURS TRULY!” Dewey yelled with pride, “BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!”

Random weapons appeared next to the puzzle that weren’t there before. Also a fluffy white dog was tied on a string that was considered “terrifying”.

“WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SPRING! BLADES WILL SPICE WITH UP MOST VIOLENCE! ONLY 

THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN.”

Webby put herself in a fighting position, trying to ready herself on what will happen.

“ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!” Dewey raised his finger in the sky as if he was activating it, but nothing happened.

_An awkward silence was made…_

“well? what’s the holdup?”

Dewey started to look around in embarrassment, “HOLDUP? DEWEY DOESN’T DO HOLD UPS! I’M…I’M ACTIVATING IT RIGHT NOW!”

_Still nothing happened._

“that, uh, doesn’t look very activated.” Louie looked over to his brother who was starting to sweat somehow.

“WELL…UH…THIS CHALLENGE SEEMS…MAYBE…TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE BIRD WITH!…YEAH, WE CAN’T USE THIS ONE!” Dewey crossed his boney arms.

“I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR AND AMAZING AND THIS IS TOO DIRECT WITH NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!” Dewey clapped his hands and the deadly devices, and dog, went away.

“HEH…” The skeleton laughed a little uneasily and left.

When Webby crossed the bridge fully now Louie began to speak, “i don’t know what my brother’s gonna do now, but if i were you, i’d understand blue attacks.”

“Oh uh ok…thanks Louie,” The skeleton just nodded at her and Webby went on her way.

Now she saw a cute sign with festive lights around it saying:

_Welcome to Snowdin!_

_“Huh I wonder what goes on here.”_


	8. SAVE FILE EIGHT: Exploring Snowdin

Webby passed the sign to see a shop and a Inn! She loved meeting new people so she decided to walk in the shop. The shop itself was pretty small and had some nicknacks in it on different shelves. A woman was reading a newspaper, apparently not noticing the girl who had just walked in.

She looked pretty young, Webby guessed around her twenties. She wore a nice purple sun hat and a white apron on. She had light purple gloves on and a grey shirt on. Webby saw that she was a bunny from her tall ears and that her name is Mann from her nametag.

“Hi I’m Webby!” Mann put down her newspaper for a second and saw the duck smiling at her, so she smiled back.

“Hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! I can’t remember when I saw a new face in town! Where did you come from, the capital? You don’t look like a tourist. Are you here by yourself?”

“Oh I’m not from the capital, but kind of a tourist in a way. Also yes I’m on my own for now!”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡Say Hello

What to do here

Town history

Your life

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“So what can you do here? Are there any cool places that I can visit?” Mann scratched her chin for a bit and snapped her fingers.

“Duckworth has a restaurant here or you can check out the library for books. If you’re tired, you can take a nap in the inn. It’s right next door, my buddy Fisher runs it,” Webby made mental notes as Mann was talking.

“If you’re bored, you can sit outside and watch those two skeletons do their thing. There’s two of them, used to be three, all brothers. They showed up one day and asserted themselves, but the town has been more interesting with them here.”

“What about your town history?”

Mann laughed a bit and leaned a bit close to Webby, “Alright, think back to your history class. A long time ago, monsters lived in the RUINS back there in the forest. Long story short, we left and headed towards the end of the caverns.”

“Along the way, some folks with fur decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin. Also don’t try to explore the RUINS, the door’s been locked for ages.”

“Oh..well what do you have for sale?” Webby quickly checked her inventory to see that she still had three spaces left to put stuff in her backpack.

“Oh, I’m glad you asked!” The rabbit gave the duck a big smile and pulled out some things from under the counter.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡30G- Warm Scarf

15G- Bi-sicle

20G- Cinnamon Bun

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby knew that she had enough money, and the scarf was Della's! “I’ll take one of each!”

Mann gave her the items and wished her a swell day. Webby went into the Inn to see another rabbit, reading a book about fish. She guessed this was “Fisher” that Mann was talking about. They two talked for a bit about different fish and Webby gave him gold so she could sleep.

“Your room’s upstairs, have a nice sleep!” Fisher waved at her and Webby went upstairs

Inside the room was small and cute. There was a nice bed, a dresser, a little table with a book and a nice red carpet on the floor. Webby went straight to the bed and went to sleep. Well…..tried to sleep. Next door, some monsters were snoring very loudly which made it harder for Webby to sleep.

She tried to anyways, but after a couple of minutes, she couldn’t take much of it anymore. So the young girl left the room and went up to Fisher.

“Uh Fisher, sorry for already coming down, but I just can’t sleep with noisy neighbors.”

Fisher didn’t seem confused or phased, instead, he grabbed a bag with some gold in it, “Yeah don’t worry about it, you look rested anyways for someone who’s been there for about ten minutes. Here’s your money back!”

The duck thanked the rabbit and went on her way. When Webby was out of the INN, she checked the scarf that she forgot to put on. 

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_*Warm Scarf- Def AT 7_

*It has seen some wear

*It has a name written on it

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Curious, she tried to find the name on the scarf. But when she found the writing it was smudged, though Webby already knew who the little girl was. She didn’t notice the sad smile on her face when she started to wrap it around her neck.   
  
_ The two duck siblings walked into the INN, “Woah, I’ve never been INN one before.” _

_ “Della I’m disowning you as my sister, that’s awful,” Donald gave a small chuckle. _

_ “Awe I see you laughing, admit it you like my jokes.” _

_ “I can’t admit that because that’s lying, and lying is bad.” _

_ “Wow, it's like that bro.” Della wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. _

After the two buildings, Webby found the actual town. People were walking around and talking to each other. One girl was walking a cinnamon bun, which definitely confused the heck out of Webby. Then she saw a decorated tree with presents under it! Maybe it was Christmas time for monsters? She wasn’t sure so went up to a pig wearing a green robe who was putting a present under the tree.  
  
“What are you doing? Is this like a tradition monsters have in Snowdin?”

“Oh, well it started out by giving monsters presents to make them feel better. Now it’s a tradition to put presents under a decorated tree.”

“Cool, thanks so much!” Webby walked a bit to see a monster looking at the tree in awe. 

The monster had a light red poncho with dark red stripes, some black pants, and black shoes. Webby noticed his two teeth sticking out and his floppy black ears. They also seemed to be the same height as Webby.

“Hi, I’m Webby.” The kid turned his attention from the tree to the strange girl that was now in front of him.

“The name’s Max! You’re a kid too right? I can tell because you’re wearing a striped shirt! Mostly every kid wears some sort of striped shirt.”

“Oh, well yeah you caught me! I’m eleven,” Max gasped.

“You’re eleven too? That’s so cool!”

“So Max, you do anything fun here?”

“Mmm mostly try to watch Gosalyn fights, but I’m usually late to those! Also my dad doesn’t think I should be watching her beat up bad guys yet, saying they’re too dangerous.”

“Who is Go-”

“MAX? MAX WHERE ARE YOU?” The two shifted their heads to the left to see a taller male wearing an orange poncho and a blue bowtie calling out her new friend's name.

“Shoot, I gotta go! Nice talking with you Webby!” Max yelled at her while running towards his dad.

“Oh uh...you too!”

Now with no one to talk to, Webby kept walking around to town. She stopped at a restaurant called Duckworth's. The girl remembered the name from what Mann had mentioned it to her in the shop. So, the young duck walked inside to see a couple more dog monsters playing card games, other monsters sitting in booths wasted, or sitting at some bar stools laughing with each other. 

Webby walked over to the dogs playing cards because she recognized Meg there, “You got any ones?”

“Uh go fish,” Another dog said, she was bigger than the others and had brown fur-like Meg. She wore a black ripped shirt and had a nice brown sky hat.

“Hattie we’re playing _Poker_.”

“No wonder I keep losing,” Hattie grumbled while Webby tried her best not to laugh.

Walking around the bar a bit more and went to some monsters that sat at the bar stools. One was very tall and wore a black cloak around itself so Webby couldn’t tell what they looked like. The other was rather small and looked like a green cricket that was wearing a suit.

“I can’t believe those dogs are a part of the Royal Guard,” The cricket asked as he saw them trying to play cards, but failing.

“Oh uh, what’s the Royal Guard?” The two looked over at Webby confused.

“You must be new, the Royal Guard is the elite military group that’s led by GOSALYN.” The male in the cloak just nodded.

“Oh, so how is this ‘Gosalyn’ person?”

“She’s rude, loud, and beats up everybody that gets in her way. All the kids want to be like her when they grow up,” So it seemed that this Gosalyn was a pretty respected person.

Next, Webby sat on the barstool next to the guys she just talked to. She looked around to find someone who would take her order. Then out of the blue, a male in a suit appeared behind the bar, cleaning a glass. Webby noticed that he was also a ghost-like Phooey, but it looked like he had flames. A ghost that was made out of fire? Webby could only say that that was a first for her.

“Uh hi, I’m Webby!”

“Duckworths, I’d offer you a glass of water, but I don’t really touch the stuff.”

“But you’re also a ghost.”

“And you’re a kid in a bar,” Webby had to give him that.

“Do you have any non-alcoholic drinks?” Duckworth nodded and pulled out a can of PEP. He opened the can and poured it into a glass cup, then placed the cup next to the girl.

“Oh, thanks!” Webby smiled and drank the carbonated drink.

“No problem, just doing my job kid,” Duckworth said in his casual voice. 

After finishing her drink, Webby put the glass down and headed out of the bar. Back in the snowy town, she went to the right, to explore more of this new town. As she was walking, there was another building, a library. Actually the sign said “Libraby”, which confused the heck out of Webby, but she still went in.

Inside was pretty small from library’s she’s been to before, but it was still nice. It had nice light yellow walls and light brown flooring that reminded Webby of a certain goat hybrid. Bookshelves were on the sides of the wall, and a nice red carpet was there as well. Some monsters were sitting at the wooden table that was more to the right side of the building. The lady behind the desk on the left looked up from her book and onto Webby.

“Yes, we know the sign is misspelled.” Webby didn’t even say anything, but she guessed that some people just came in to tell her that. The woman seemed laid back, like Louie, as she just sat in her chair comfortably reading. She has tan skin and some spikes on her back, a short brown bob, and had some blue headphones.

“Oh uh, I didn’t even notice haha…” The woman didn’t say anything so Webby awkwardly walked away from the desk and looked at some books.

The young duck went to the first shelf and picked out a random book, it was trying to explain what SOULs were made out of.

_‘Love, hope, compassion…This is what people say monster SOULs are made out of. But the absolute nature of “SOUL” is unknown. After all, birds have proven their SOULs don’t need these things to exist.’_

Webby knew that sadly it was true. Some birds were just mean and ruthless, down to their core. She tried to believe that everyone had some good in them, so she didn’t lose hope on anyone that she’d have to fight in the future. She went to the next shelf and picked up another book, this one was about monster funerals.

‘ _Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck! When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person’s favorite thing. Then their essence will live on in that thing…’_

Webby flipped a couple of pages and continued reading.

_‘While monsters are mostly made of magic, birds are mostly made of water. Birds, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us. But they will never know the joy of expressing themselves through magic. They’ll never get a bullet-pattern birthday card.’_

As she put the book back and went to the next bookshelf, Webby kinda wanted a bullet-pattern birthday card now. Nevertheless, she got another book and turned to a random page for some more information.

_‘Because they’re made of magic, monsters’ bodies are attuned to their soul. If a monster doesn’t want to fight, its defenses weaken. And the cruller the intentions of our enemies, the more their attack will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill….’_

The chapter cut itself off which led Webby to feel a bit uneasy. It was good information for sure, but also knowing that if someone with a bird SOUL like hers wanted to kill...she didn’t want to think about it. So she put the book back on the shelf.

With the uneasiness in her stomach, Webby didn’t want to read anymore. She quietly left the library and started moving against the snow. There was a house next to the misspelled building, it was actually pretty big. She walked over to see two mailboxes, one with so much mail that it was overflowing and the other seeming normal.

The mailbox overflowing with mail was unread and most of it was just old junk mail from weeks ago. On the side it was labeled, Louie, which didn’t surprise Webby one bit. The other box was labeled, Dewey, which had no mail in it. There was also a little dent in the snow, it seems to have had another mailbox there, but Webby couldn’t say whose. 

What did surprise the young duck, was the size of the actual house. It seemed to be a two-story house with the length of it. It was a brown wooden house that was decorated with Christmas lights and the roofs covered in snow. There were some steps to the door and two wooden pillars that supported the short roof for snow not to fall on the stairs perhaps. Webby knocked on the door, there was no response. It was a shame that her new...friends weren’t home to hang out, but she’d find them later!

Off of the porch, Webby kept walking to see an igloo and a shed. The igloo was probably connected to the other one that was near the INN that she didn’t bother to mention. The shed, like the house, was locked and there was probably no point in even going in it in the first place.

More to the right was more woods, Webby thought that that’s where she’d find her boney friends so headed towards there. Maybe if she asked, they could all hang out together and perhaps Dewey wouldn’t want to capture her anymore and become BFFs!

The thought of being friends with Dewey instead of enemies brought a type of joy to Webby’s SOUL. As she walked more down the snowy path of the forest, it seemed to be getting foggy, especially as she kept walking more and more. The fog was getting pretty thick and snow fell a bit more. Until she stopped to see a silhouette of someone with a familiar pose.

“ _Dewey_?”


	9. SAVE FILE NINE: A fight with a Dew-tastic Skeleton

“Dewey? Is that you?”

“BIRD! LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS...FEELINGS LIKE THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER KARAOKE LOVER! THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS! THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK  _ YOU’RE _ COOL!”

“THESE FEELINGS...THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!” Dewey strutted a little pose with his hand on top of his skull, but Webby knew something was off with how he did it, “I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY.”

“AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON’T EVER WONDER...WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU...LONELY BIRD...BUT WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL NO LONGER BE LONELY!,” Dewey flashed her a wide grin with full confidence and warmth, for a skeleton, “I, THE DEW-TASTIC DEWEY WILL BE YOUR….”

Suddenly all that confidence was gone, he started to look around in nervousness. He turned away from Webby and cursed under his breath, “...NO...NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG. I CAN’T BE YOUR FRIEND. YOU ARE A BIRD AND THAT MEANS I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU!”

Something in Webby’s heart shattered as Dewey spewed out these things, “THEN, I CAN FULFIL MY LIFELONG DREAM! BELOVED! POPULAR! ADORED BY FANS! THAT’S DEWEY, THE NEWEST MEMBER...OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

Dewey turned back to Webby and posed again in more confidence.

_ He started a fight with Webby _ .

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_ *Dewey blocks the way! _

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Check  ♡*Flirt

*Insult 

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛ 

Obviously, Webby didn’t want to insult Dewey when she wanted to be new BBFs with him so she tried flirting with him.

“ I don’t care what we do tonight. As long as we’re together, I know we’ll have a blast!” Webby winked at him which made the skeleton flustered.

“O-OH GOD A LOVE INTEREST, ARE W-WE ALREADY THERE IN THE MUSICAL? W-WELL THEN IT SEEMS YOU’VE JUST REVEALED YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS TOWARDS THE GREAT DEWEY!”

“B-BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW I’M A S-SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!” Dewey flusteredly shouted at Webby, which she thought was a bit adorable.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡ _*I know musical duets_ _*I have zero redeeming qualities_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

She quickly picked the first one on how much Dewey loves singing as if he was the main character in a high school musical. The answer made Dewey flustered even more and shook his head a bit, “OH NO! YOU’RE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS.”

“I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU?” The sudden question made Webby a bit flushed as well, “THEN LET’S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!” 

Dewey started to attack Webby, but it wasn’t actually challenging. It was just some small bones that she could easily go over. It was showing a bit on how he wasn’t in this fabled Royal Guard when his attacks were pretty easy to avoid.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Dewey is thinking about what to wear for his date.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

So Webby tried to flirt with the skeleton again, “ I don’t have anything interesting to tell you, but I really wanted to talk to you,” even added a little wink at the end.

“OH NO! I S-SAID WE’LL DATE LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!”

Another wave of bones came, but like before was easy to dodge. Webby felt kinda bad fighting him when his attacks were really bad. It didn’t seem like a fair fight, mostly because of how her SOUL could just float up from all of the tiny bones on the floor.

Instead of flirting with him again, Webby tried to spare him. She thought that maybe the same thing would happen again after Goldie.

Dewey struck a little pose when she spared him, “SO YOU WON’T FIGHT...THEN, LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED ‘BLUE ATTACK’!”

Ah shoot, Webby had to remember the weird blue stop sign thing Louie said to her. The bones were actually bigger this time, taller than her even, l but they were all blue. So all the duck had to do was stay still. She didn’t get hit, but she felt something off when all the blue bones passed her. Dewey gave a cheeky grin towards the duck and then something astonishing happened.

_ Her SOUL turned dark blue _ .

Gravity started to pull down on her even more and both Webby and her heart fell to the ground. A random bone came from the right and hit her heart. Dewey didn’t seem surprised by the fact that happened, instead, he seemed delighted!

“YOU’RE BLUE NOW! THAT’S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

“I mean didn’t expect this to happen.” Webby said as she kept trying to dodge the bones that were now harder to avoid.

“AND THAT’S NOT EVEN MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” Dewey proudly said.

“WHAT? I thought this was your special attack!” If turning her heart blue wasn’t the special attack then something also relating to blue would be and Webby wasn’t sure that she’d survive it.

“I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!”

Webby tried flirting again, to maybe make the attacks easier, but he wasn’t even paying attention to her to get flustered.

Now the bones went taller and all Webby could hope was that she could jump over long enough to get past them. It didn’t help that some only had an opening in the middle which would have to make her squeeze through some.

“DEWEY, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! GOSALYN WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!”

“I bet she will be, but Dewey I don’t want to fight you!” The girl yelled at the skeleton while having to jump multiple bones in a row.

“...WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU? SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE…AND DATING SOMEONE MIGHT BE REALLY HARD!”

“Dewey I think you’re great and everything and I can’t wait to go on that date, but I’m kinda losing health here,” Webby hated to admit, but she did get hit by some bones, her HP was 14/20.

“AFTER YOU’RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY...I MEAN WHO CARES GIVE UP!” Dewey shouted back as he made his attack more difficult, but having the bones move up and down. Webby got hit with the last one and now had twelve HP.

Thankfully none of the bones were impaling her, just hitting her. She scraped her knee a bit to avoid some bones, but it didn’t affect her health because her SOUL didn’t get hit. Webby didn’t want to waste any of her food items just yet so she kept pressing forwards.

“NEVER DEWEY! I’M GOING TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH YOU!”

Dewey frowned and pointed at her, “GIVE UP NOW BEFORE I USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”   
  
“Can that be turning me back red by any chance?” Dewey laughed at her little quip, not realizing she was being a bit serious as the bones kept getting to her when they kept moving all around.

“FOOLISH BIRD! NOW GET READY FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” Dewey pointed to the right and showed a white pomeranian DOG nomming on a bone. This made Dewey’s attitude go a full 360 as he started to stomp his foot on the ground and looked annoyed and angry.

“HEY! YOU DUMB DOG! STOP CHEWING ON THAT BONE, THAT’S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” The loud noises that were coming from Dewey, made the dog run away with the bone.

“HEY, GET BACK HERE!” The skeleton kept shaking his fist, yelling for the dog to come back, when he realized that he was still in a battle with Webby, “...OH WELL. I’LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK.”

Dewey seemed reluctant from doing the supposed “normal attack” but did it anyway knowing that that dog wasn’t going to come back with the bone. He crossed his boney arms and sighed, pointing at Webby with another pose that had a lackluster enthusiasm to it unlike the others.

“HERE’S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK.” Normal bones came from the ground which was easy enough. Then it got worse.

Taller bones came at her and Webby couldn’t jump over it in time. The next wave was worse when the moving bones came from the floor and from above, which made her have to time jumps perfectly, which she did until she got hit by a sky bone in the end. Her HP was at eight and it was starting to make the young duck worried if she would survive the battle.

The dog came back, bone in mouth, and tried to attack Webby once before rushing off into town. Some bones headed towards Webby spelling out ‘Cool Dude’ and a random skateboard rolled across Webby that had a bone with sunglasses on it, which made Webby laugh. It didn’t last though because of how Dewey raised his right hand. The sudden action made Webby confused, but what happened next answered her quite fast.

A sea of bones rushed towards Webby, which caused her curse, “Oh fuck.”

Trying to get a running start, Webby ran towards the bones and jumped as high as her SOUL would let her. She went pretty high, but started to fall down. The girl fell into the sea of bones and noticed her HP going down, seven to six to five. Her clothes were starting to rip and her hair was a mess. Webby saw the giant bone rushing towards the sea of death and tried one final time to jump over it.

As she went up, Webby noticed that she could continue to go up by a little. This helped a lot in the end for Webby not to get impaled by a giant bone. Once over the giant bone, Webby immediately fell to the ground exhausted.

Dewey tried one final bone to get Webby, but it was so small and short that Webby could’ve easily gone over it, even though she was tired as hell. Both creatures looked at each other with tired expressions. 

“WELL…! IT’S CLEAR...YOU CAN’T DEFEAT ME! YEAH, I CAN SEE YOUR LEGS SHAKING WITH FEAR!...THEREFORE I, THE GREAT DEWEY IS GOING TO SHOW YOU PITY!”

“I WILL SPARE YOU BIRD! NOW’S YOU GOTTA ACCEPT MY MERCY!” Dewey gave Webby a warm smile and put his hands on his hips. Webby gave him a small smile, since she was still tired, and accepted his mercy.

Once the battle ended, Dewey looked sad and turned away from Webby like he did at the beginning of the fight, “HMMMM….I CAN’T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU. GOSALYN IS GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I’LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AND…”

“AND MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT…”

“NO DEWEY! I’M GONNA BE YOUR FRIEND!!” Webby yelled with all of her energy that she had left. The action surprised both of them as Webby didn’t think she had enough strength in her with such low HP.

“R-REALLY? WELL THEN...I GUESS I CAN MAKE A BIRD MY FIRST FRIEND! WOW, OUR DATE HASN’T EVEN STARTED AND I’M ALREADY HITTING THE FRIEND ZONE!”

“Do you know what that is-”

“WHO KNEW ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE FRIENDS WAS TO GIVE THEM AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT BIRD!” Dewey extended his arm to the path behind him, “I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH!”

“That’s great Dewey, but I have no idea where I’m going.”

“THEN FEAR NOT BIRD, I WILL TELL YOU SOME DIRECTIONS! GO FORWARDS UNTIL THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL YOU HAVE TO CROSS THE BARRIER! THAT’S THE THING THAT’S KEEPING US ALL DOWN HERE. BASICALLY ANYTHING CAN COME THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT!”

“WELL EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL, LIKE YOU! THAT’S WHY THE KING WANTS TO GET A BIRD! HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER! THEN WE CAN ALL GO ON THE SURFACE!”

Dewey snapped his fingers, “OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU...TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU’LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE  _ KING’S CASTLE _ . THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS...HE IS..WELL...HE’S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYONE LOVES THAT GUY!”

“I’M SURE IF YOU SAY, ‘EXCUSE ME, MR DREEMURR...CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?’ HE’LL SHOW YOU THE BARRIER HIMSELF!,” Dewey took a deep breath, “ANYWAYS, THAT’S ENOUGH TALKING. I’LL BE HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND!”

Dewey blushed a bit, but kept his confident stance, “FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! NYEH HEH HEH!” Dewey started running towards Webby, who started to get scared. Luckily, instead of attacking her the skeleton just jumped over her head and ran home yelling ‘Nyeh heh heh’.

“Guess I’ll have that date…” Webby didn’t know what would happen as she knows for a fact neither of them have done this before so it was going to be an experience for the both of them.

But first, Webby took that snow tunnel to the last save point near the Shop and INN. Once she saved, her hair and clothes were back to peak condition. Her health was at max again, which meant a lot since she had barely any coming out of that fight with Dewey.

She went back through the igloo back to the skeleton's house. Webby held her breath and started walking towards the skeleton waiting outside it.

“AH BIRD! IT SEEMS THAT YOU’RE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS DATE THING!”

“Yup, but please Dewey call me Webby.”

“ _ WEBBY _ ?”

“Yeah, that’s my name.”

“HMMM, VERYWELL BIRD WEBBY! LET’S START THIS DATE!”

_ “Close enough.” _


	10. SAVE FILE TEN: DATING START!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Dewey and Webby to have that date finally, where both show their ULTIMATE FEELINGS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, some personal things have been happening and i just couldn't write for a bit

“SO BIRD WEBBY, FOR OUR DATE...I’LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL! A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF MY TIME!”

Dewey grabbed Webby’s hand and started walking away from his house. Webby had to walk a bit faster than normal with Dewey speed walking more or less. They passed the library and waved at some town folk that were walking as well. Webby had thought they were going to Duckworths to eat, but before they got to the door, Dewey turned around and ran back. This made Webby almost trip from the snow.

Dewey practically dragged Webby at this point and stopped at the place they began, “MY HOUSE!”

The skeleton let go of the girl's hands to open his front door, and walked inside with a bubbly aura. Once Webby went inside, she finally saw what was inside this house that intrigued her the first time she saw it. The first thing she saw was the wooden table on her right that had a rock laying ontop of a paper plate. Dewey seemed to notice this and rolled his eyes.

“THAT’S MY BROTHERS PET ROCK! HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT. AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY,” Webby noticed on top of the rock was colorful sprinkles.

She looked more around the house to see the red couch they had that had a little top on the left side to it. There was a TV on a wooden stand, Webby saw some DVDs on the top of it. Webby also saw the kitchen was directly in front of her, which she could only notice a few things from where she stood.

On the far left has stairs that led up to the second floor. There were three doors in a row, a blue door, a red door, and a green door. Webby knew who’s the blue and green door, but she couldn’t tell who the red door belonged to. On the red door, it was half covered with a picture of a bone with a green background. 

Webby started to walk to the stairs, but noticed a sock on the floor that had a series of notes on it. Curious, she sat down and started to read the notes.

‘LOUIE! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!”

‘ok’

‘DON’T PUT IT BACK DOWN, MOVE IT!’

‘ok.’

‘YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!’

‘ok.’

‘AND DON’T BRING IT BACK!”

‘ok’

‘IT’S STILL HERE!’

‘didn’t you just say not to bring it back to my room?’

‘FORGET IT!’

The girl chuckled at the brothers stupid antics. It made her wish that she had siblings of her own, but she repressed the thought. Instead, Webby turned on their TV to see what monsters watched for entertainment. The TV just rang an annoying sound while showing color bars on the screen.

_‘Stay tuned for a new program!’_

_-BD_

Dewey looked over at the TV and sighed, “IT’S USUALLY BETTER THAN THIS! THIS IS JUST A BAD EPISODE, DON’T JUDGE ME!”

“Oh um ok,” She quickly said, then turned to the red couch and sat on it for some comfort.

Instead she felt something below the cushion. It didn’t hurt her, but it made a jangling sound. Webby picked up the cushion to see a bunch of loose coins inside the couch. The girl picked them up and got an extra twenty gold! Smiling to herself, webby looked to the left to see that small table with a book on it. She picked it up to see a joke book, now knowing it was definitely Louie’s.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*It's a joke book. Take a look inside?

♡Yes No

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Inside the joke book was a quantum physics book. You look inside..

Inside the quantum physics book was another joke book! You look

inside...There’s another quantum physics book!

* _You decide to stop_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“Um Dewey, do you have anything to eat? I’m a bit hungry-”

“OF COURSE! THE KITCHEN IS RIGHT OVER THERE! YOU CAN LOOK THROUGH IT IF NEEDED!” Webby nodded and got off the couch. She walked over to the kitchen to see it was fairly small compared to the living room. 

It was a red checkered floor that contrasted the purple flooring of the living room, with maroon colored walls. On Webbys right was just a trash can. While on her left was an oven and a wide counter. The skeleton's skin was one of the tallest sinks the girl has ever seen! Then the plain white fridge was next to it. 

The first thing she did was open the fridge to see if there was anything to eat, “INTERESTED IN MY FOOD MUSEUM?”

She laughed, “Your food museum? I should start calling my fridge that,” she looked around the fridge to see that it was half filled with containers all labeled ‘cake’. The other half contained, but an empty bag of chips.

“Well Dewey, you have a nice uh food museum. But I want to ask,” Webby closed the fridge door and pointed to the sink, “Why is your sink so high?”

“HAHA IMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT SO I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOK!” 

Webby opened the door to see a familiar dog there from the battle they had earlier. Both the dog and Dewey seemed surprised at each other. Webby and Dewey ran out of the kitchen, to try to block the door.

“CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!” The dog, startled by Dewey’s yelling, ran out of the sink and got out of the door by running between Dewey’s legs. The skeleton cursed under his breath.

As if planned, Louie peaked out of his room and started to play the trombone. He played a couple of sad notes then went back inside his room. Dewey huffed and crossed his arms at the noise his younger brother was making.

“LOUIE! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH MUSIC I DIDN’T ORDER!” Webby laughed at the brothers and continued to look around. But for some reason, Webby turned to the large sink. It was calling to her, as if there was someone also in there.

Dewey was still fuming about the dog, so Webby walked back into the kitchen. As she went closer to the sink, a cold chill went down her spine. She went into the sink, to see something she didn’t expect to see at all.

It was another room! A small dark room that Webby doubted the brothers knew about. The walls were a dark blue, as the floor was a lighter shade with stuff scattered around the place. Next to the entrance was a picture of Dewey, holding what looked like a cake. Webby walked a bit more around the room to see a dog food suspender.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*It’s a tap that dispenses dog food….

*You pressed it....all that came out was dog sand

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby walked away from the pool of ‘dog sand’ to step on a broken CD. she yelped and looked down.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*It's a broken game CD. You saw yourself reflected in 

the shattered pieces of the game...

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

The place kept creeping her out, but she still looked around. There was a boombox that was covered in fungi, making her almost throwup in her mouth. When she turned over she saw a giant door.

The door was half blue and half red, with a giant lock in the middle the shape of the white dog. It was surrounded by broken white pillars, and small lights hanging on the walls. The girl placed her hand on it, but like she expected, nothing happened.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*The door is locked with a _mysterious seal_...upon closer

inspection, it’s actually pretty shoddily made.

*It’ll probably naturally fall off by the time your journey is nearly over

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby kept that last part in mind, hopefully remembering this weird door she mysteriously found. There was a weird monster thing next to the door. Webby was about to talk to it, but she heard a familiar skeleton's voice instead.

“BIRD WEBBY? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU’RE UNDER MY SINK, EVEN IF IT’S GREAT LIKE THE REST OF MY HOUSE.”

“Oh uh sorry Dewey! I’m coming right now!” Webby walked backwards to the exit of the sink, still trying to comprehend what she just saw. Outside of the sink, was the fun, bright light of the kitchen that vastly contrasted the dark gloomy room she was just in.

“WELL IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU OUT OF MY SINK! BUT ANYWAYS, IF YOU’RE DONE WITH LOOKING AROUND WE CAN HEAD INTO MY ROOM AND DO….WHATEVER PEOPLE DO ON A DATE!”

“I’d love to Dewey!” The two smiled at each other. Dewey ran to his room and kicked down his door, which made Louie make a loud groan of annoyance. Dewey laughed it off and went into his room for his date to follow him.

Webby walked her way to the stairs, noticing the light on the floor coming from Louie's room. She rolled her eyes, mostly because there was no real explanation for anything Louie does. But she also noticed that red door again that was half covered with a bone painting. It felt so out of place, but Webby didn’t feel like it was her place to question it...at least for now when she was about to go on a date with Dewey.

She went into his room and it was as Dewey as she expected it to be. The walls were a cool ocean blue and the flooring was the same as the living room. He had a car bed on the left side that was next to a table of action figures Webby couldn’t recognize. Dewey had a pirate flag next to a wooden bookshelf that was at the back of the room, also a computer. Webby didn’t know that monsters had computers with all the books she’s been reading. 

“WELL WELCOME TO MY ROOM! YOU CAN LOOK AROUND IF YOU’D LIKE!” The skeleton smiled wide at the bird.

Webby walked around the room to see a box full of bones. She went on her knees to inspect them, but Dewey interrupted her thoughts. “HEY, THOSE ARE ALL THE ATTACKS I USED ON YOU! GREAT MEMORIES, HUH?”

“SEEMS LIKE IT WAS ONLY YESTERDAY...EVEN THOUGH IT BASICALLY JUST HAPPENED.” Webby laughed and went to his computer.

“I didn’t know that monsters had the internet.”

“WHY OF COURSE WE DO! I THOUGHT BY NOW YOU WOULD’VE SEEN MY LAZY BROTHER USE HIS PHONE!”

“Oh right! Sorry, sometimes I forget about that.” Dewey just shrugged at her.

“BUT YOU SHOULD REMEMBER THAT! ESPECIALLY SINCE I’M VERY POPULAR THERE! I’M JUST A DOZEN AWAY...FROM A DOUBLE DIGIT FOLLOWER COUNT!”

Dewey then dramatically went on the ground, “OF COURSE, FAME HAS A STEEP PRICE. A JEALOUS TROLL HAS ATTACKED MY ONLINE PERSONA! ALWAYS SENDING ME BAD PUNS IN A GOOFY FONT.”

Webby tried to hold in her laugh, “I hope you get them one day Dewey.”

“OH I WILL!”  
  
Webby went over to the bookshelf, to see what Dewey would read. She fully expected all of the books to be karaoke or musical scripts. Instead she found bigger books about puzzles that she thought he wouldn’t understand half of those words. The duck grabbed a random one from the shelf and looked at it.

“OH THAT’S ONE OF MY FAVORITES! ‘ADVANCED PUZZLE CONSTRUCTION FOR CRITICAL MINDS’!” Dewey pulled out a smaller book with a colorful cover, “THIS ONE IS ALSO APART OF MY FAVORITES, ‘PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY’. THE ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME.”

Webby put the books back and looked over at the pirate flag Dewey had somehow, “Hey Dewey, where did you get that flag?”

“OH DO YOU LIKE IT? GOSALYN GAVE IT TO ME WHEN SHE FOUND IT AT THE BAY...I THINK IT’S FROM THE BIRD WORLD. NOW, I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THINKING!”

“What am I thinking Great Dewey?”

“‘WHY WOULD A BIRD FLAG HAVE A COOL SKELETON ON IT’? WELL, I HAVE A THEORY. I THINK BIRDS...MUST HAVE DESCENDED FROM SKELETONS!”

“Dang that’s quite a theory Dewey, I would love to hear about different theories you have later.”

The skeleton chuckled, “AH YES, MAYBE ON OUR DATE, BUT ONLY WHEN YOU’RE READY!”

“Well...first tell me about your car bed. It’s amazing, I never had a bed like this before! Well I didn’t have much of a bed to begin with.” The blue bed car seemed comfortable to lay in. Webby wondered if monsters had cars, but the underground didn’t seem big enough for them to have cars.

He gave her a confused look, but didn’t question it, “WELL MY BED IS A DREAM OF MY OWN. IF I EVER GET TO THE SURFACE, I’D LIKE TO DRIVE DOWN A LONG HIGHWAY, WIND IN MY HAIR...SUN ON MY SKIN! OF COURSE, THAT’S JUST A DREAM. SO INSTEAD I CRUISE WHILE I SNOOZE.”

Webby looked back at Dewey, something in her SOUL felt a bit heavy. She wasn’t sure why, but him saying that he _might_ go to the surface one day made her sad. The expression the girl was giving him made Dewey cough in his hand.

“SO...IF YOU’VE SEEN EVERYTHING..DO YOU WANT TO START THE DATE?”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*Begin the date?

♡Yes No

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby said yes which made Dewey happy, “OKAY! DATING START!”

Then Webby felt her SOUL come out like it has done before, but only in fights. She was concerned a bit that they were going to be fighting instead of dating, which Webby wasn’t sure she could fight the skeleton again.

“HERE WE ARE, ON OUR DATE!” Dewey looked away from the girl and rubbed his skull nervously, “I’VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE.”  
  
“Oh well uh neither have I! So we’ll learn together.”

“YES, BUT DON’T WORRY I AM PREPARED!” Dewey pulled out a book out of nowhere, “I GOT AN OFFICIAL DATING RULE BOOK FROM THE LIBRARY. SO WE’RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!”

He opened the book, pressing it very close to his face, “LET’S SEE! ‘STEP ONE, OPEN UP ‘DATING HUD’.” Dewey scratched his skull on that one. Webby touched her SOUL and suddenly different things randomly appeared. Radars appeared for crime, dogs, and something called ‘reel it in’. Also there was a random egg on the floor. “WOW, I FEEL SO INFORMED ALREADY! I THINK WE’RE READY FOR STEP TWO!”

“‘STEP TWO, ASK THEM ON A DATE’!” Dewey put the book down for a second and cleared his throat. “BIRD WEBBY! I, THE DEWTASTIC DEWEY, WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡Yes No

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“R-REALLY? THIS IS GREAT! THAT MEANS WE CAN GO TO PART THREE!” Dewey brought the book back up close to his face to read, “‘STEP THREE, PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE.’”

“...WAIT A SECOND...WEAR CLOTHING?” Dewey closed the book and stared right at Webby, “THAT SCARF YOU’RE WEARING...YOU’RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW!”

“ _Uh yeah because Snowdin is very cold-_ ”

“NOT ONLY THAT! EARLIER TODAY, YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING!” Dewey blushed, which made Webby very curious and suspicious on what the skeleton was heading towards.

“NO, COULD IT BE? YOU’VE WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING?”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡Yes No

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Webby was clearly shocked at the random question thrown to her, but she was just going along with it. So the duck said yes to the skeleton, which made him blush more and dropped his jaw.

“NO, YOU PLANNED IT ALL! YOU’RE WAY BETTER AT DATING THAN I AM! N-NOOO YOUR DATING POWER…!”

A bar suddenly appeared with the words “DATING POWER” on top of it. It started to fill up halfway, which made Webby a bit confident in herself.

“NYEH- NYEH HEH HEH! DON’T THINK YOU’VE BESTED ME YET! I, THE GREAT DEWEY, HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT DATING, AND I NEVER WILL!”

He gave her a determined smile, “I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU! YOU SEE, I TOO CAN WEAR CLOTHING! IN FACT, I ALWAYS WEAR MY _SPECIAL_ CLOTHES UNDERNEATH MY REGULAR CLOTHES!”

“JUST IN CASE SOMEONE HAPPENS TO ASK ME ON A DATE! BEHOLD!” Dewey dramatically took off his clothes, which made Webby turn away from him. Even if he was a skeleton, Webby didn’t want to accidentally see anything she didn’t want to.

“YOU CAN LOOK NOW BIRD WEBBY!”

Webby opened her eyes to see an absolute high school nerd! Dewey had a classic blue high school jacket that jocks would wear and a white shirt underneath saying ‘Cool Dude’. He also had black sneakers with some blue basketball shorts on. The skeleton kept his gloves on, but his other accessory was some sunglasses and a baseball hat.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE?”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡I love it I hate it

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“It’s great Dewey!”

“OH NO! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT!” Dewey screeched as the meter for dating rose.

“HOWEVER, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT! THEREFORE…” The skeleton pointed at Webby, “WHAT YOU SAID IS INVALID!”

“THIS DATE WON’T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER! UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET, BUT THAT WON’T HAPPEN!”

Webby’s SOUL came out again, which was a bit odd. The heart moved around near Dewey, trying to figure out his secret. She floated her heart to his shoes, Webby knew people who used to hide things in their shoes all the time.

“YOU KNOW BIRD SOULS ARE STRONGER THAN MONSTER SOULS. BUT THE SOLES OF OUR SHOES ON THE OTHER HAND...ARE ABOUT THE SAME.”

“Your shorts?”

“THERE IS NO SECRET TO ANY PART OF MY LEGS BIRD WEBBY, ONLY HARD WORK AND PERSEVERANCE.”

Webby went to his shirt, maybe it was in the pockets, “THE ONLY SECRET ABOUT MY SHIRT IS THAT I IMPROVED IT WITH WRITING ‘COOL’ ON IT. ALL CLOTHING CAN BE IMPROVED THIS WAY!”

She laughed while her SOUL floated to his baseball hat, “What about here?”

“MY HAT? MY HAT. MY HAT! NYEH HEH HEH!” Dewey threw his hat in the air to reveal a present!

“W-WELL THEN..YOU FOUND MY SECRET! I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! IT’S A PRESENT, JUST FOR YOU!”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡Open it Don’t

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Dewey threw the box away for Webby to see a karaoke machine. She started to question how he could fit all of it into a box under his hat and balance it, but Webby was also having a date with a skeleton.

“ _DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS_?”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡Of course No idea

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“Uhh yes?”

“‘A KARAOKE MACHINE’! THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE THINKING ISN’T IT? RIGHT? BUT OH SO WRONG! THIS AIN’T JUST ANY KARAOKE MACHINE, THIS IS AN ARTISAN’S WORK!” Dewey placed the machine on the ground so Webby could get a better look at it. The machine had a dark blue shade and different stickers were smacked onto it. Most of them were bones, but there were also ones of a light blue flower, a PEP soda can, king crown, and the crest Goldie was wearing on her dress.

“A CUSTOM MACHINE, WITH MAXIMUM SONGS FROM ALL OVER THE UNDERGROUND! THEN CREATED BY ME, MASTER BUILDER DEWEY _AND A BIT HELP FROM MY BROTHER HUEY_! BIRD! IT’S TIME TO END THIS! THERE’S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER!”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡Sing a song Refuse 

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

The bird quickly grabbed the machine and turned it on. She grabbed the microphone and input a random song. Music started playing and Dewey was so shocked at all these sudden movements he was speechless.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

*You scream into the microphone with every line of the song, 

literally taking your breath away

*The sound of your voice is...indescribable...

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“WOW, WHAT A PASSIONATE VOICE! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE SINGING WITH MY KARAOKE MACHINE. AND BY EXTENSION, ME! EVEN MORE THAN I DO!” 

The bar kept filling up and up even if it was filled up it still kept going, “NOOOOOOOOOO!”

“BIRD..IT’S CLEAR NOW! YOU’RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME! EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT’S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE! BIRD WEBBY, I WANT...YOU TO BE HAPPY TOO! IT’S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS! IT’S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU!”

“I, DEWEY…I...UM…” The skeleton looked all around the room not directly looking at Webby. It was clear to both of them that he was nervous, but Webby was also nervous about what he was going to say, “BOY, IS IT HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME?...UM….DANG...BIRD!”

“BIRD WEBBY, I...I’M SORRY. I DON’T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME..ROMANTICALLY I MEAN!” For some reason Webbys heart shattered, she was rejected by someone she wasn’t even romantically in love with.

“I MEAN I TRIED VERY HARD TOO! I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! THEN ON THE DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH! I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME!”

“ALAS...I, THE GREAT DEWEY, HAVE FAILED. I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS BEFORE. AND INSTEAD, BY DATING YOU...I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU DEEPER INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME! A DARK PRISON OF PASSION WITH NO ESCAPE!”

Webby gave him a soft smile and walked up to him. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye,“It’s ok Dewey, you can’t force these things!”

“BUT HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND?” Dewey gripped Webbys hands and thought for a moment, “NO WAIT, THAT’S WRONG! I CAN’T FAIL AT ANYTHING! BIRD WEBBY, I’LL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES!”

“I’LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND! AND ACT LIKE THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED. AFTERALL YOU ARE VERY GREAT AND IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENDSHIP!”

“SO PLEASE DON’T CRY BECAUSE I WON’T KISS YOU! BECAUSE..I DON’T EVEN HAVE LIPS! AND HEY, ONE DAY YOU’LL FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME!...WELL THAT’S NOT TRUE, BUT I’LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST!” Webby laughed at the last part.

Dewey let go of her hands and pulled out his phone, “IF YOU EVER NEED TO TALK TO ME, HERE’S MY PHONE NUMBER! YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME! WELL I GOTTA GO, I HAVE TO MEET UP WITH MY TRAINER!”

The skeleton shoved his phone back into his pocket. He looked back at Webby and smiled. Webby jumped at the sudden contact of his skull at her forehead, which she assumed was a skeletons version of a kiss. Then he quickly put on his normal battle clothes and jumped out the door.

“ _Did….did I just get friendzoned by a friendzoning skeleton who just kissed my forehead platonically_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually playing Undertale while writing this so yeah I randomly found that weird secret thing with the sink.


	11. SAVE FILE ELEVEN: Goodbye Snow Hello Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Webby to get out of Snowdin and start walking towards Waterfall, her next destination on leaving the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've updated pervious chapters because I had an idea while writing this. If you want specifics on what to re-read then it's Chapter 4, 7, and 8

Webby walked out of the skeleton's room after he left. She wasn’t sure why he needed to leave in such a rush, but she wasn’t one to complain too much about the skeletons' antics. The girl decided to try out his number that Dewey gave her.

‘ _Ring…..ring_ ’

“HELLO? YOU’RE IN MY HOUSE STILL, GOOD CHOICE!” Webby didn’t know how Dewey knew that, but then again it was also Dewey.

“THOUGH IT’S TECHNICALLY LOUIE’S HOUSE TOO, BUT I PREFER NOT TO TALK ABOUT HIS PART OF IT. HIS ROOM IS….IT’S LIKE ANOTHER WORLD! A WORLD WHERE THEY DON’T KNOW HOW TO VACUUM.”

“So a mess?”

“YES! NEVER GO IN THERE BECAUSE YOU’LL FALL TRYING TO GET HALFWAY IN! BESIDES EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO GO IN, MY BROTHER ALWAYS LOCKS HIS ROOM! SO IT'S A WIN-WIN!”

Webby laughed and hung up. She walked down the stairs and looked up at Louie's room, “BYE LOUIE! HOPE YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM!” A groan was heard from the other side of the door which made the girl roll her eyes.

Now out of the skeletons house, it was time for Webby to continue her journey! Dewey told her that she just had to head straight to the end of the cavern and since he wasn’t there to block the way, Webby could explore more of this strange place. And strange it was getting as when she walked through the snowy town to where her and the skeleton fought, the snow abruptly ended. 

Now the ground was a dark blue stone that occasionally had crystals in it, and the river was right next to her. Giant ice cubes also surfed down the river, Webby not knowing its destination. This place had a strange calm to it as the rushing river water was echoing through the walls. And with some water falling from higher walls, it added a layer of relaxation to Webby. 

Walking on the stone path, Webby stumbled upon a certain skeleton on his phone and a friend with a red poncho. Louie was at another stationary like the one in Snowdin, even having snow on the tops of it, while Max was watching the water flow. Max turned to Webby and gave her a big smile.

“Hey Webby! Are you sneaking out to see her too?”

“Who? Gosalyn?” 

“Well duh! She’s the coolest monster in the whole underground! I wanna be just like her, fighting bad guys and protecting monsters!”

“Yeah well I haven’t seen how Gosalyn fight yet so-”  
  
“OH MY GOD YOU HAVEN’T? I definitely have to take you to one later!”

Webby jumped at his sudden burst of energy in his voice. She just nodded and slowly walked away to see Louie, who was still on his phone and didn’t seem bothered by the screeching ax just did. But before she fully got to him, the young duck accidentally bumped into a monster. The monster didn’t seem mad at Webby, but instead pointed to a glowing blue flower.

“Have you seen anything like it? It’s so wonderful to see it shine in Waterfall.”

“They do have an interesting glow to it, I’ve never seen it before in Snowdin.”

“We call them echo flowers. It repeats the last thing it heard over and over.”

The small girl looked over to the glowing flower, she touched it slightly and it begane talking, “We call them echo flowers. It repeats the last thing it heard over and over.”

“That’s incredible! I wish we had these back at home, could probably help me with things I forgot I just said.” Webby smiled and walked her way to her skeleton friend.

“Hey Louie!”

“hm? oh, hey webby.”

“I didn’t know you worked two jobs.”

“well there’s a lot you don’t know about me. but hey i’ll tell you a secret. if you have two jobs, that means you legally are obligated to twice as many breaks.” She rolled her eyes at his excitement of doing less work.

“with that being said, i’m going to duckworth’s. do you wanna come with?”

“Of course! I’ve never actually eaten there and last time I did, I couldn’t even get a cup of water so I just had PEP.”

“nice, pep is my goto drink there.” Louie hopped out of his wooden stool and put his phone into his pocket. “alright let’s go. i know a shortcut.”’

Louie grabbed Webbys hand and went towards the tunnel further down Waterfall. Webby was confused as this was the wrong way, but in the blink of an eye the two were in front of Duckworths.

“pretty fast huh? i like it since i can save some minutes walking to snowdin.”

Louie waved at everyone in the bar, it seemed like everyone knew him, “Hey Louie, weren’t you here just for breakfast?”

The skeleton turned his head and shook his head, “nah, i haven’t had breakfast in least half an hour, you’re probably thinking of brunch.” The green cricket rolled his eyes as other customers snickered.

Louie nugged the duck, “lets get comfy bird.”

The two sat in the bar stools that were empty. Webby’s face turned red as she didn’t check her seat to see that there was a whoopee cushion. She turned to the male next to her with a scowl.

“whoops, watch where you sit. sometimes weirdos up whoopee cushions on the seats.” Louie chuckled, “anyways, we should order, what do you want?”

“Do monsters eat hamburgers?”

“course we do, and they’re pretty good here. hey ducksworth, can you get us some of those delicious burgers?” The fire ghost nodded and went to the back.

Louie turned his head back to the girl next to him, “so...what do you think about my brother?”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡Cool Not Cool

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“He’s pretty cool. Definitely had a lot more energy than I give skeletons credit for.”

“of course he’s energetic, he wears that suit all the time because he thinks it’s cool. he’d only take it off if he absolutely had to, but of course he washes it.” Louie’s grin went a bit wider, “and by that i mean he wears it in the shower.”

“I’m not sure that’s completely sanitary, but even so wouldn’t he get sick from the wet clothes and the cold weather you two live in?”

“nah, i’m convinced dewey can’t get sick at this point.”

Webby was going to question him further, but the fire ghost came back with their order of burgers. He put both plates in front of the two and before Louie asked, grabbed two cans of PEP for his small customers.

“thanks duckworth, you’re the best.” The ghost just nodded and started cleaning a glass cup.

Webby grabbed her burger and was about to eat it until the skeleton next to her poked her cheek with a ketchup bottle, “you want some before i use it?”

“Oh uh sure. Thanks Louie.” she grabbed the red bottle from his boney hands.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

* _You tip the ketchup….the cap falls off and all of the_

_ketchup in the bottle falls onto your food_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“damn seems like you really love ketchup.” The skeleton chuckled and slid his plate next to her, “here, you can have mind. i’m not that hungry anyways.”

“Thanks…” The girl ditched the condiments this time and started eating her food.

“well no matter what you think about my brother, dewey tries really hard. especially when it comes to the royal guard. one time, he went to the house of the head of the guard and basically begged her to let him join. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight.” The two chuckled at the statement.

“but the next day when she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training….it’s uh….work in progress.”

“Wow that’s really cool. Warrior training sounds amazing! I could probably never do that back home since we’re just a small village.” Louie just nodded at her. He scratched his neck and took a sip of PEP.

“hey webby, i know you haven’t been here long but i want to ask you something.”

“What is it Louie?” Webby gulped hard as the side around her went dark, the only thing she could see was the lazy skeleton next to her who seemed a bit...serious. It was weird and she didn’t know how it was happening, like the two of them were the only ones in the room, but it did make her pay attention more.

“ _have you ever heard of a talking flower?_ ”

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

♡Yes No

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Her mind went a million miles per second, did he know about Magica? Has he seen her before, maybe even spoke to each other? Did Louie believe in those ridiculous things she was spewing at her in the Ruins? She shook those thoughts away, maybe he just knew something she didn’t.

“Yes, yes I have.”

“so you know all about it then...the echo flowers. they’re all over the marsh, say something to them and they’ll repeat it over and over again.”

“dewey told me something interesting the other day. that sometimes when no one is around, a flower appears and whispers things to him.”

Her gut seemed heavy, “....what do they say?”

“flattery….advice...encouragement...predictions. weird, huh? someone must be using an echo flower to mess with him. i know that seems like something i would do, but since it isn’t me i’m worried....just keep an eye out for me ok?”

“Definitely.” The darkness faded away from the two, allowing Webby to see everyone else in the restaurant.

"jeez, that was a long break. i can’t believe i let you pull me away from work that long.” Louie chugged the rest of his PEP can down and got off of the bar stool.

“by the way, i’m flat broke, can you take care of the bill? it’s just 10,000 gold.” If she hadn’t already finished it, Webby would’ve dropped her burger hearing that sentence.

“WHAT? I’M NOT RICH!”

Louie laughed loudly at her reaction, more than Webby has ever heard him from his usual chuckle, “i was just kidding webby, jeez you’re a riot. ducksworth, just put it on my tab.”

“Never do that to me again,” The girl scolded, getting off of the stoll and walking out of the bar with Louie.

Just like last time, in a blind of an eye the two were back at the small postal like before. Louie was back at his station, not even a minute had passed before he started going on his phone again.

“We should hang out again Louie, it was fun.” The skeleton just gave her a thumbs up and went back to scrolling through the monster web.

The bird just smiled as she walked down the dark blue path. It didn’t take long for her to find more water like she saw before, but this time it was a waterfall with pretty big rocks flowing down it. A small dark blue wooden bridge was to the side of the waterfall, but it didn’t seem to let Webby cross to the other side. Curious though, she walked down the bridge’s path. Each step made her hold her breath, it wasn’t built for taller or wider monsters so luckily she wasn’t either of those things.

More down the path, Webby noticed how dark it was downwards. It looked like a dark void, if she fell she could never get back up because she’d be constantly falling, never reaching the bottom. There were two paths with the bridge, one next to the waterfall of rocks or the one with nothing but the darkness of the bottom.

“Oh god oh god oh god.” Webby screeched as she ran down the path to the end. She didn’t bother looking around since it was a straight path most of the way. Quickly turning the corner, the bird reached the Echo Flower.

“ _I swore I saw something...behind that rushing waterfall.._.”

Webby turned her head to the waterfall to her left, trying to see if there was anything there like the flower had suggested. The rocks that flew down from the waterfall didn’t seem to hit the bridge as it went down into the abyss, maybe that’s why it was so narrow for the rocks not to hit it.

Slowly this time, Webby walked the path next to the waterfall to see if there was something there.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

* _Huh?! There’s a camera behind the waterfall!_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

A small chill went down her spine, she didn’t want to think about who was on the other side of the camera watching. Webby started walking a bit faster to get back onto the main trail. Now that she knew she had to cross the waterfall, the bird dipped her feat into the water and started walking to the other side while looking up to see where the rocks would fall. 

She rushed over to be next to the rushing water. It seemed irrational at first, but the rocks seemed to jump a little in the air before falling back into the water and falling into the void. And Webby wanted to be as far away from the dark abysse as possible. While walking in the water, the girl noticed a small opening in the waterfall, curious she went in the small opening and thanked whatever gods that there weren't any more cameras.

What was there though was another item of clothing, but not one that she had recognized from the small memories she’s been getting from Della and Donalds clothes. Looking closer, the items seemed to be black dress shoes. Webby usually never wore fancy clothing, but when she did it would always contain some sort of weapon in it.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_*Dress Shoes- Armor DF 10_

*Finally, a protective piece of armor

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

“Now who do you belong to?” Webby asked herself as she put the shoes on.

_Rushing water rang through the little girl's ears. She wasn’t very happy that she had just come from a snowy town to the now watery one. Her outfit was betraying her in both of those departments. Wearing an adorable pink coat that went down to her knees, black dress shoes, and a black hair bow, it wasn’t the most convenient thing to wear down here._

_Sighing, the little girl took off her shoes, “Alright Daisy, you can do this. It’s just a bit of water, it can’t hurt you.”_

_Daisy dipped her feet into the water, shivering by the coldness of it. She didn’t want to rush it in the possibility of her outfit getting wet, but also didn’t want to get hit by the rocks that seemed to be falling from the top of the waterfall. Taking a deep breath, the girl remembered her ballet lessons and put a determined smile on her face._

_The duck twirled around the rocks, water spinning around her as if she was controlling it. When two rocks in a row flowed down, Daisy leaped over both of them with grace. Feeling proud of herself she bowed when she reached the end, “The one time my ballet classes were useful.”_

Webby gasped, a new duck memory. She knew that multiple kids have fallen down here before, that’s why there’s a legend around the mountain itself. But it still didn’t feel easy on her stomach because Webby knew that none of them made it out to the surface. A small part of her wanted to believe that they all got out safe and sound, which made her smile.

“Yeah....I bet they’re ok,” Webby said to herself as she left the small little cave and walked the rest of the way.

Walking down the blue path, the girl felt a bit uneasy as light was shining from her back, creating a shadow in front of her. A giant grass patch was in front of her, somehow reminding her of a corn maze on halloween. Since there wasn’t a way around it, Webby started going through the grass patch. But for no reason, Webby froze, as if someone was watching her. She looked around to see no one but the tall grass that covered most of her vision as it was taller than her.

But she looked up to see an ominous figure and a familiar skeleton standing on a path higher than the one the duck was currently on. The figure was wearing full body armor, a red pigtail seemed to be coming from the helmet, like they cutted a hole for it to go through.

“H-HI GOSALYN! I’M HERE TO MAKE MY DAILY REPORT!” Her eyes widened, Gosalyn? The head of the Royal Guard!

“UHHH, ABOUT THAT BIRD I TOLD YOU ABOUT….” Gosayln crossed her arms.

“I FOUGHT IT! VALIANTLY MIGHT I ADD….BUT UM…” Dewey rubbed his arm.

“I TRIED VERY HARD, BUT UM….I DIDN’T CAPTURE THEM...I FAILED IN THE END…” The captain cracked her knuckles with her armor pieces still on.

Dewey gulped and walked closer to her, “G-GOSALYN YOU DON’T HAVE TO TAKE THE BIRDS SOUL YOURSELF! YOU DON’T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM AT ALL...YOU SEE-” Webby couldn’t tell what she did, but it made Dewey back up in a nervous sweat.

“I…I UNDERSTAND….I’LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN.” Then the blue skeleton left Gosalyn alone.

Webby felt hurt when Dewey told Gosayln he’d help her capture her again. But then again, Gosayln didn’t seem like a monster you could just say no to. The captain started to walk the opposite way Dewey went, but stopped when she heard a cracking noise from the bush Webby was currently hiding in.

Gosalyn walked to the edge of the path, looking down at the tall grass. She summoned a light blue spear, and aimed it towards the grass waiting for any sudden movements. After a few seconds of nothing, the Royal Guard Captain made her spear go away and walked into the darkness.

Once she was completely out of sight, Webby got out of the bush. The girl didn’t know how she made it out of there alive, but she was thankful for it. Suddenly, the bushes started making sounds making the duck terrified. It wasn’t Gosayln, but what if it was another Royal Guardsman who was going to capture her? What if they were someone bad who didn’t even work for the king, but was interested in birds? What if-

“Hey Webby! Did you see how she was staring at you? That was AWESOME! I’m so jealous, you didn’t even know who Gosayln was yet she was giving you her attention!” Max gave out a big grin coming out of the bush he was also apparently hiding in.

“Max?! What are you doing in a bush?”

“I was just walking through here, but that’s besides the point. YOU GOT NOTICED BY THE ROYAL GUARDS CAPTAIN HERSELF! What did you do?” The monster touched his nose with her beak. Laughing awkwardly, Webby took a step back from her excited monster friend.

“Uh nothing really-”

“Well it doesn’t really matter, but we should hurry down the path! I bet Gosalyn is fighting baddies more towards Waterfall!” The spiky monster grinned ear to ear and started running. Max tripped over his own two feet and fell on his face, but immediately got back up with a smile and ran off again.

“Wow, most monsters down here are filled with energy.” Webby walked a little more to see that familiar glowing star.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_A feeling of dread hangs over you,_

_but you stay determination_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

She smiled and continued forth. But quickly pulled out her phone, looking for one of the only contacts in there.

 _But no one picked up_.

“Hey mom, it’s Webby again. Remember those two skeletons I told you about? Well I went on a date with Dewey because he thought he had to, but it was really fun. I also hung out with Louie, who seems to be the younger one, and we went out for burgers at this place called Ducksworth. There’s also a new kid I met, Max, he’s an armless monster and really energetic like Dewey. Well, I’m in Waterfall right now and I just wanted to check up with you...bye mom.” She hung up and started to go down the path again, awaiting the challenges in this new area.


End file.
